Happy Endings
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spoby smut. Chapter 1 is phone sex, Chapter 2 will be sexting because you guys have been patiently waiting for that one, Chapter 3 will be phone sex part two chapter chapters 4 and 5 will be mystery chapters, totally smutty. The stories that get reviews are the ones that get up dated. Enjoy. Rated M for mature for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer woke up on the floor. She had had a horrific nightmare. Without thinking she called Toby as she got back into bed. It rang five times before he answered.

"Spence baby?" He asked with a yawn.

"Hey" she whispered quietly

"I had a bad dream" she said like a little girl.

"Oh baby I wish I was there" he said in a low sexy voice "I'd kiss your head and rub your back"

"Oh baby, I miss you so much" she said almost absentmindedly slipping her hand into her panties. After a few minutes of stroking herself Spencer was panting into the phone.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Toby asked already aroused.

"Yes!" She said trying to stifle her cries as she felt herself blush. Spencer heard heavy breathing on the other end.

"We're going to do this together" Toby said hotly. Spencer didn't know how to respond.

"Your pussy feels so good, don't you think your pussy feels good?" Toby started the dirty talk Spencer would never admit to loving.

"Does your hand feel as good as my pussy, because my fingers don't feel as good as your dick" Spencer said because she knew how much her saying "dick" turned him on.

"Oh you want my dick, don't you baby?" He said teasingly

"I'm desperate for it" she begged

"Desperate for what?" Toby asked with mock innocence

"I'm desperate for your dick" she breathed

"Im gonna give it to you over and over again when I get back." He said breathing hard.

"Oh Toby!" She cried

"Make yourself cum baby I can hear how close you are" Toby said egging her on.

Spencer flipped over onto her stomach as she rode her fingers. Her body needed to orgasm. She moaned and grunted into the phone knowing he was going to town on himself too.

"I want your dick, oh your dick would feel so much better" she cried. She moaned and panted as she finally orgasmed.

"God that felt good" she panted. "Thank you"

She hung up the phone and quickly rolled over faking being asleep as her mom opened her door.

"Spencer? Honey?" She called into the room. There was a time when her remaining immobile would have been enough but in light of everything her mom still wanted assurance. She crept into her room

"Spence?" She whispered

"Mommy?" she tried her best at a sleepy mumble.

She leaned down to kiss her temple. She pulled back putting a hand on her forehead.

"You're covered in sweat!" She said shocked.

"Uh yeah" she said wiping off her head "I had a bad dream"

"Do you want me to lay down with you until you fall back asleep?" She offered.

"No, I called Toby, he sang to me, I'm better now" she assured

"You called Toby at 3 in the morning?" She said her eyes getting big.

"Yeah, he loves me mom, he doesn't care" Spencer said getting annoyed.

"He's so good to you" she said with a smile. "Goodnight"

Spencer smiled if only her mom knew how good. She closed her eyes as she eased back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Were you able to sleep after your nightmare baby"

-T

"After you helped me get to bliss, I did"

-S

"Oh good I'm glad, I slept like a baby too"

-T

"Let's talk about what we're going to do when you get back"

-S

"We could go to that film festival"

-T

"No I was thinking something more low key"

-S

"We could rent a movie, order some take out, Chinese? Italian? Whatever you want, baby"

-T

"Why are you being so difficult?"

-S

"You're the one making it HARD"

-T

"You're fucking with me!"

-S

"I think it's you that's fucking with me!"

-T

"Come on Spence be my dirty girl, tell me what you want done to you when I come back"

-T

"I want you to tease me, with your fingers and mouth, don't let me cum till I'm begging"

-S

"I want to shove my dick down your throat repeatedly until I explode inside you"

-T

"You're making me so horny, my pussy is throbbing"

-S

"My dick is as hard as a rock, you little slut"

-T

"Toby, stop you're making me want to press my special button again and I'm at school"

-S

"You don't know what horny is baby, but you will when I get home to you"

-T

"I'm gonna start by sucking on your titties, and fingering your clit real slow. Then I'm gonna plunge my fingers in you, in and out, in and out, in and out, til you're almost there, then I'm going to stop. Then I'm going to rub my tongue against your clit, before I let it sink deep inside you, and when I can practically taste your orgasm I'm going to stop...and then when you're wanting, begging, pleading, writhing on the bed that's when I'm gonna pound my dick into you, and make you scream my name"

-T

Spencer bit her lip and squeezed her legs together. The throbbing in her crotch was getting uncomfortable.

Just then her phone beeped.

"Go to the bathroom and press the hell out of your special button"

-T

"I just texted spank bank material"

-T

"Send me a picture of your tits, for me to jerk off to"

-T

Spencer went to the bathroom and it was the middle of lunch so she was pretty sure they wouldn't get caught. She leaned against the door and unbuttoned her top and bra exposing her breasts. He was gonna get more than a picture. She undid her pants and pushed a hand into her panties. She was desperate for this release. She started taking a video. "I'm doing it baby" she said facing the camera she pointed down slightly so he could get a good view of her perky breasts with their erect nipples. Then she pointed down to her crotch where she was about to make herself come. She moaned loudly hoping she wouldn't be heard. "Oh god Toby...unnnh...unnggh...yes" she moaned through her orgasm.

She had herself poised again and was reapplying lipgloss when her phone beeped she smiled knowing it was Toby.

"Is your mom going to be home tonight?"

-T

"No, she's in Philly"

-S

"You and I are having hardcore phone sex tonight, and I'm gonna spend hours fucking hell out of you when I get back"

-T

Ok guys you said you wanted smuttier, I hoped you liked it, also keep sending me ideas for the mystery chapters coming up.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!

Spencer got home and went straight to the liquor cabinet getting a bottle of vodka her mother would never miss.

"I'm ready when you are"

-S

Spencer took a big swig of vodka. She changed into Toby's favorite lingerie. She was nervous because she knew what Toby wanted to do. Before long Toby in all his shirtless sexiness was on her computer screen.

"Oh baby you wore my favorite pair"

Spencer blushed at the fact that Toby was pleased.

"Alright Spencer I'm horny as hell, let's cut to the chase, start touching yourself. Spencer angled herself so the computer camera was angled right at her crotch. She fingered herself in front of him as he leisurely rubbed his boner.

"Harder" he told her noticing her sexual frustration. "Harder!" He was still jerking his cock nice and slow. Spencer rolled over onto her stomach and humped her fingers letting her sex explode pleasure through her body. As she turned back to the computer she saw him still slowly jerking off.

"You know what I want don't you baby?" He asked tentatively.

Spence nodded shyly.

"You gonna make me ask for it" Toby teased "very well baby, go get your toys."

Spencer blushed as she went to the closet and opened a shoe box that contained lube, condoms, hand cuffs, and a long slender box. She opened it pulling out the 8 inch purple dildo and grabbed her bullet vibrator. She went back to the bed laying down so Toby could see everything. They both moaned loudly as she put the dildo inside her pussy.

"You're an angel baby, pump it into your pussy" he said.

She started pumping it into herself as Toby started vigorously jerking off.

"Oh, oh yes, oh my god! Oh Toby, don't stop, harder, faster, I'm your little whore" she said practically shrieking the word "whore".

"Oh yeah" Toby strained "you're my dirty little whore, fuck yourself hard until you cum like the whore you are"

She pumped furiously as she put the vibrator onto her clit she lurched upward her back arching.

"Oh yes, YES! YES! UHHH! TOBY!" She screamed

Spencer could feel a deep sleep looming as she pulled out the dildo and started sucking it. Toby laughed shaking his head

"you wait til I get my hands on you"

He said laughing

"Good night baby" she said turning the computer off. She cleaned off the dildo and the vibrator putting them back in the box. She smiled and pulled her phone out.

"I bet you're really glad you got me that dildo aren't you"

-S

You have no idea

-T

Ok guys hope this is better, they can only get so smutty when they can't touch each other. Please review!

Chapter 4 after some of the gummy bear high wears off Toby demands Spencer come to the loft, officer Toby has to punish his baby girl for being oh so naughty.

Then chapter five the whole gang goes away for a drunken weekend of dare or dare. Pure smut, all couples will be involved. Feel free to send ideas for dares.

Also you can vote for chapter 6

\- Toby gifts Spencer that dildo

\- Toby shows Spencer how to masturbate


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!: This chapter is violent and potentially upsetting. Trigger warning. Toby punishes Spencer.

"Come to the loft, NOW!" the text from Toby read Spencer groaned. She headed downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her mom asked bitterly.

"I'm going to Toby's, probably gonna spend the night" she said hoping that was true.

"Oh no you're not!" Her mother said angrily.

"Mom, please I'm begging you" she said her voice breaking as the emotions of the day flowed out of her brown eyes. "He's the love of my life, and I need to be with him tonight."

Spencer walked shakily up the stairs to the loft. She was silently praying to herself.

"Please, don't break up with me, "Please, don't break up with me, "Please, don't break up with me"

She slowly opened the door to the loft.

"Toby, baby?" She called.

He came out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He had a ruler in his hand.

"You lied to me! and I had to find out the worst way possible that you're STILL doing drugs!"

"Toby...I..." She started.

"Bend over the counter" he demanded. When she didn't obey immediately he pushed the top of her onto the counter as he started spanking her with the ruler. He pushed up the dress and pushed down her panties as he spanked her.

"I'm sorry, please I'm sorry" she begged fruitlessly.

She cried as he spanked her harder and harder with the ruler.

"Please, stop" she sobbed

He put lotion all over her bottom when he was done. Then he put something on her asshole. Before she knew it Toby was pushing his dick into her ass.

"Ahhh" she cried "aaaahhhhhhh" he pumped in and out of her ruthlessly.

"How's it feel baby?" He asked "how's me ramming my dick into your ass feel?!" He said the anger evident in his voice.

"It hurts!" She screamed "oh god it hurts!"

Toby pulled out of her and she sagged on the counter.

"Thank you" she sobbed.

Toby pulled her off the counter and into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom.

"Damn it Spencer!" He said when he stood her up in the bedroom. "I CANT LOSE YOU! It hurts way too much to think about"

She leaned into him giving him a kiss and in an instant he lost it again. He ripped open her dress letting it fall to the floor and yanked her bra over her head. Toby pushed her on to the bed, quickly he climbed on top of her. He roamed his hands over her breasts before pinching her nipples and tugging on them. Spencer cried out. He slid both hands up pushing her arms over her head into the mattress until it was almost painful. Toby pushed into her again. He pounded into her hard and fast. She was going to be sore in the morning. She sucked on his shoulder as he pumped into her.

"Oh Toby! Unnnnh Toby!" She moaned.

"Spencer yes baby" Toby moaned

"Ahhhh, yes oh right there don't stop" Spencer moaned. They both came loudly moaning each other's names.

The next morning Toby woke up next to Spencer. They were both still naked on account of never having bothered to get dressed. The first thing that came to mind were Spencer's screams and cries as he had mercilessly punished her last night.

"Spence?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

To his surprise she turned over, kissing him.

"Toby?" She asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yea, baby?" He inquired

"Make love to me" she said quietly.

He pulled her to him wrapping her legs around him. He spent the next hour making the sweetest, most delicate love to her.

Ok guys so I hoped you liked it and keep reviewing for future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

This was a requested fic. Toby spanks Spencer's ass and pussy in front of her friends.

"You don't have to come" Alison said for the thousandth time.

"Ali!" Lorenzo sighed "for the 100th time I want to"

"I love you calling me Ali" she said putting a hand to his cheek.

Lorenzo resumed his packing.

"I don't want you to come!" She blurted out.

Lorenzo looked at her inquisitively, hand on his hip.

"No, Lorenzo it's not like that" she pleaded.

"Then what's it like" he said sitting on the bed in front of her with his arms folded.

"I invented these parties" she said with worried look "the old me"

Lorenzo shrugged

"We aren't gonna be drinking hot chocolate and telling ghost stories, Lorenzo" she sighed heavily "these parties always end up with everyone drunk in their underwear grinding their naughty bits against each other."

"Well I'm definitely going, I have to keep your naughty bits safe"

Ali still had that worried look on her face.

"Look babe, if it gets awkward or uncomfortable well excuse ourselves, ok?"

"Ok" she said giving him a quick kiss "don't say I didn't warn you"

5 hours later the whole gang arrived at the cabin they would be spending the weekend at. In true tradition Hanna Aria Spencer and Alison ran upstairs to call dibs on a room for them and their lover.

"You know me" Emily said "I'm a lightweight, I'll end up passed out on the couch"

"Marco?!" Spencer called

"Polo?!" Toby called heading up with their bags

"Marco?!" Aria called

"Polo?!" Ezra said with a smile as he bounded up the stairs

"Marco?!" Hanna called finally

"Polo?!" Caleb answered following the voice upstairs.

"How close are you and Ali?" Emily asked Lorenzo worriedly.

Just then Ali sprinted down the stairs "Lorenzo, Em, lets go for a walk"

Emily was half way out the door.

"Why" Lorenzo asked.

Soon they started to hear moaning.

"They're having a sex race" Ali said as Emily nodded.

"What?!" Lorenzo yelled incredulously

"The first girl to make their guy cum wins $150" Emily said looking down at the floor "and the guy that lasts the longest gets $150"

Lorenzo started laughing

"You guys want to leave, I want to see who wins"

Emily and Ali smiled the trio sat on the couch evilly.

"20 bucks says Fitz cums first" Emily blushed.

"No way, 20 bucks says Cavanaugh cums first" Lorenzo said with a big smile.

Ali rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Emily, 20 bucks on Fitz" Ali added

"Fuck me Ezra, come on fuck me" Aria's voice boomed through the cabin.

"Don't stop, make me see stars!" Hanna yelled

"Harder, faster!" Spencer moaned

"Aria!" Ezra yelled clearly having blown his load inside the petite brunette.

"Hanna, I can't...oh Hanna!" Caleb yelled obviously exploding inside her.

The two couples came out in bathrobes and went outside the door to Spencer and Toby's room.

"Toby! Toby!" Caleb and Ezra chanted as they pounded on the door.

"Spencer! Spencer!" Aria and Hanna cheered.

"Fuck her brains out" Ezra yelled outside the door

"Make her scream your name" Caleb yelled.

"Unnnnhhh, unnnnnhhh" she moaned.

"Come for me baby" Toby yelled

"Unnnnhhh! Toby! Unnnnnggh!" Spencer yelled.

"That's my man, giving it to her good" Caleb yelled.

"Oh god, Spencer, you're so wet! you're so tight!" He moaned

"Spencer!"

"Toby!" They both yelled coming together.

After a dinner of pizza and wings the gang sat down for a drunken game of dare or dare.

"Emily" said Spencer going first "give Hanna a lap dance."

Emily strutted over to Hanna pulling her skirt up revealing her black lace panties. She pushed Hanna's skirt up showing everyone her pale pink undies. Emily smashed their pussies together. Hanna's jaw dropped as the arousal built. Emily pushed Hanna's face into her breasts humping her harder. Hanna moaned into her chest. "I'm about to take Hanna and Emily upstairs" Caleb said.

"Hanna" Emily said abrubtly standing up "make Caleb suck your tits until he's rock hard"

Hanna straddled Caleb pulling down the spaghetti straps of her dress, and Caleb started sucking.

"I need to get fucked so hard tonight" Hanna moaned as Caleb sucked. Hanna stood to reveal Caleb had a huge bulge in his jeans she noticed Ezra had one too.

"Aria" she said with a devilish smile "suck Mr. Fitz cock"

Ezra tried to protest but Aria was already on her knees. He grabbed her hair as she diligently sucked and licked.

"Fuck Aria" he yelled as he came and Aria swallowed every drop. Aria stood up and looked at her friends looking for her victim.

"Hey Ali remember how you used to say Spencer was a goodie two shoes but also a spoiled brat?" Ali gulped.

"She's not a goodie two shoes anymore" Aria said with a smile.

"Toby take her over your knee and spank her, spank her until she's dripping wet."

Toby pulled Spencer onto his lap and started spanking her.

"Come on Toby if you're going to do it do it right, lift her dress up, pull her panties down and let her ass have it. He followed Aria's orders. Spencer moaned "she likes being a bad girl" Toby said. He kept spanking.

"Open your legs, dirty girl" she obeyed and Toby began spanking her pussy. He noticed all for girls had started rubbing their crotches. He kept spanking her pussy. Hanna had Caleb vigorously finger fucking her while she watched. Just then Toby shoved two fingers into Spencer's pussy.

"Oh yes!" Spencer screamed she knew her and Toby should excuse themselves and do this in private but she was way to horny to care.

"Don't stop!" Spencer begged.

"Yes! My pussy!" She screamed.

"Only you can do this to my pussy"

Hanna was seconds away from orgasm. Emily was fingering herself. Aria was riding Ezra's knee. Ali was discreetly rubbing her crotch.

"Come on Lorenzo, finger fuck Ali, she wants it, look at her she wants you to make her scream, it's why you guys are here."

Ali's pleading eyes told Lorenzo he was right. He didn't waste anytime slipping his fingers past her panties and into her wet pussy. Toby's fingers were soaked with Spencer's juices. With the four girls all writhing and moaning, it was time to finish Spencer.

"Do you want to cum baby" he asked teasingly.

"Yes!" She yelled in a high pitched moan.

"You're my dirty little slut" he said breathing heavy "tell your friends you're my dirty little slut...say it!"

"I'm your dirty little slut, I'm Toby Cavanaugh's dirty little slut!" Toby continued pumping his fingers into her.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK MMMMEEEE!"

Spencer slipped from his lap, collapsing on the floor. She rested her head on his leg.

"Spence?" Toby asked Spencer looked up and Toby pushed his to fingers into her mouth. Spencer sucked the juices off of them. Aria, Hanna, and Emily all came about the same time and as the loud moans subsided Toby looked at Ali and Lorenzo with an evil grin.

"Next"

I hope you liked it, please review! I left it open incase you guys want me to add to it, but I'm going to need more ideas for dares.

Next up: a scrabble bet gone bad but oh so good...

Don't for get to vote for the mystery chapter:

1\. Toby shows Spencer how to masturbate

2\. Toby giving Spencer the dildo from chapter 3

AND KEEP SENDING YOUR IDEAS!


	6. Chapter 6

Please review

Ok you guys I'm writing a chapter for happy endings that I really think you all will love so to hold you over until I finish it here's some pure smut I just threw together basically. I hope you like it!

Spencer was in her room, trying to simultaneously study for her French test and write an English essay.

"Ugh!" She groaned hurling the book onto the floor.

"Everything alright?" Her most favorite voice said from the doorway

"Toby!" She squealed running into the comfort of his arms. He rubbed her back, holding her for a few minutes.

"I'm just so stressed out with things, it's everything" she cried into his chest. "You need to relax" Toby cooed. "I can help you relax" Toby said seductively.

Spencer laid down on her back, Toby laid on his side next to her. He kissed her, prying her mouth open with his. He placed a hand on her knee. As he deepened the kiss he started rubbing his hand up the inside of her leg under her skirt. She knew where this was headed, he wanted to touch her, touch her in a way no one had before, he wanted to touch her...THERE. She stiffened as his fingers grazed her panties. He pulled away "do you trust me?"

"Yes" Spencer breathed. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Toby had started rubbing her over her panties.

"You're going to enjoy this Spencer, I promise"

He kept rubbing her, as her breath quickened

"You like this, don't you" Toby asked Spencer.

"I don't know yet" Spencer said honestly "this is my first time"

Toby reached his hands up her skirt yanking her panties down.

He slipped two fingers into her, she was wet.

"You're so wet!" Toby said rubbing his two fingers against her clit "that means you're enjoying this"

Spencer blushed, she felt so naughty doing this, letting Toby touch her like this.

"You want to enjoy it more?" Toby teased "open your legs for me, let me in"

Spencer shyly opened her legs. Toby slipped his fingers inside her, shoving them in and out, as Toby pumped his fingers into her, Spencer started to moan. A strange sensation filled Spencer's lower half. Toby shoved his fingers into her while his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Oh...Toby...I..." She panted not knowing what was going on with her body, she'd never felt like this before, she started to panic, it was too much, she couldn't take it, she was about to beg him to stop when he leaned his head down kissing her

"Shhh, it's okay baby, just let it happen, you're almost there" Toby said breathing heavily.

"Almost where?" Spencer wondered.

"Come on, Spencer" he pleaded but she somehow knew he was talking to himself. "Come on!"

"What?" Spencer asked still confused.

"I love you" Toby said as he latched his mouth onto her neck.

"Aah...oh...OH! Toby!" She cried as pleasure spasms started to explode through her. "Oh...oh...oh" she moaned starting to come down.

"That's an orgasm baby" Spencer was getting ready to relax as Toby rubbed her clit again.

"I'm going to do it again" he said. Spencer nodded wanting an encore. She spread her legs wider. "Ask me to do it this time" Toby told her when he saw her eagerness "I want to hear you ask for it"

"Toby, will you please touch me again, pleasure me and make me orgasm again?" Spencer asked shyly.

Toby rubbed her clit hard. Her mouth was wide open.

"Does it feel good?" Toby asked teasingly

"Yes it feels sooooosoooooo gooooood" Spencer said feeling how fast Toby was rubbing her.

"Are you ready for me to take you there?" Toby asked as he played with her clit going light then hard, fast then slow.

"Yes" Spencer said loudly. Toby didn't need anymore encouragement he dialed in on her, pressing down hard on her as he rubbed circles

"Oh yes it feels so good Toby yes it feels so good." Spencer was panting "OH! OH! OH!" She screamed as Toby made her come undone again

Toby smiled wickedly "one last time?" He asked teasingly. Spencer looked at him strangely. Toby got Spencer on her knees and started feeling her up. He put one hand on her clit rubbing circles and two fingers from the other were being pumped into her. "Lay down baby" Toby said and she obeyed. Spencer's full body weight on his fingers made it easier to get her there. He pressed into her with his fingers as he humped her ass. This was so good Toby thought to himself this felt like fucking. He wanted to fuck her so bad, this was close.

"Uh, uh, oh yeah" Spencer grunted she was close and Toby wanted to capitalize on that. "Beg me to fuck you" he demanded slowing his hands.

"What?!" Spencer cried.

"I just want to hear you say it, please, I love you, I respect you, just please say it for me" Toby said softer with her now.

She moved her head slightly so Toby could hear her better.

"Toby please..." Spencer started

"Please what baby?" Toby asked "say it!" He demanded

"Fuck me" she whispered barely audibly

"Oh you're gonna have to do better than that" Toby said devilishly "I will stop if you don't do this"

"Please" she said loudly "fuck me" she said louder this time but it was still a whisper.

"Come on say it like you mean it" he said humping her into his fingers reminding her what she was about to get. As she got close Toby stopped. "Now, let's try this again" he said with an edge in his voice.

"Please fuck me Toby" Spencer said loudly. Toby went back to humping her, pushing his fingers deep inside her.

"Aah yes, oh Toby fuck me don't stop " Spencer panted "fuck me fuck me oh yes FUCK ME!" Spencer screamed letting it out "oh aah ungh unh" she grunted as she hit peak pleasure. Toby let her ride out her orgasm. To Spencer it seemed to go on forever.

"You came really hard didn't you baby?" Toby said sounding pleased. "Yea, I didn't know I could do that" she said "that it would feel like that!" She said turning over as he hovered above her. She pulled him to her kissing him. They kissed for a very long time. Suddenly Toby pulled away from her. Spencer tried to pull him back but he resisted. "I...baby...I need to jerk off" Spencer reached for his pants but he grabbed her wrist. "No, I didn't do this to get you to play with me"

"Toby I feel so good, you did that, I owe you"

"Spencer, I would love to have your soft hand wrapped around me pumping away, or to put it in your mouth and let you suck it like a Popsicle, but right now..." He started as he grabbed her hips "there's only one place I REALLY want to put it, you're not ready for that, and even if you were, you've been through enough tonight"

Toby got out of the bed

"Put some pajamas on, I'll go take care of myself, and then we'll cuddle" he said rubbing her cheek.

He knew she needed to be cuddled, she'd let him get really far tonight. She'd given a huge part of herself, even tho she was still a virgin she'd lost some of her innocence tonight.

Toby closed the door and turned the water in the sink on so Spencer wouldn't hear him. Spencer got up off the bed and stood at the door.

"Oh yea Spencer oh, I love you so much, yes, yes, ugh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Oh give it to me you little slut. Fuck. Spencer." Toby moaned. Spencer felt bad, this wasn't fair she should be jerking him off, or sucking him.

30 seconds later Toby came out of the bathroom. He was startled by her when he opened the door.

"Come on baby, let's lay down" Toby said wrapping his arms around her.

"Promise me something baby" Spencer asked as they clung to each other.

"Anything" Toby said kissing her neck

"The next time we're together and you get a boner, promise you'll let me take care of it." Spencer pleaded

"I promise, my next boner is all yours" toby said pulling her tightly to him. He kissed her between her shoulder blades. "My sweet and naughty little angel" Toby murmured against her back. He heard her sniffle,

He turned her over so he could look at her. "If you're going to cry, cry in front of me" Toby told her.

"Why are you crying?"Toby asked gazing into her eyes. He kissed away her tears.

"Do you still love me?" She sobbed. "Of course I still love you" he pulled her into his arms. "I love you to the moon and back"

"Do you still think I'm special? Do you think I'm easy?" She sobbed

"Easy!? Spence what are you talking about?" Toby said exasperated "you are the exact opposite of easy"

"But I let you..." She started.

"If you were easy I would of had you bent over on the bed, taking it from behind, hard and fast, without a condom"

"Is that what you want" Spencer asked looking into his eyes.

"After you and I have had sex and been together that way multiple times and you're comfortable, then yes I would love nothing more than to do you that way. You'd love it too"

Spencer was about to ask him to hold her, when his arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled her neck. "My baby" he said between nuzzles

"I love you" he says determinedly while rubbing her back "forever"

Two days later, Spencer sat on her friend Hanna's bed. Spencer tapped her pencil spastically against her notebook.

"Spence, could you chill" Hanna said irritated as she glared up at Spencer from her textbook.

"Hanna, I didn't come over to study" Spencer admitted. Hanna looked at her intrigued before sitting up and closing her textbook.

"I need your advice or help" Spencer said.

"Ok spill" Hanna said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok a couple days ago..." She started "Toby...he...umm...he..." She pointed her fingers up towards her center.

"He fingered you?!" Hanna asked wide eyed.

Spencer nodded shyly "over and over again" she said squeezing her legs together remembering the intense pleasure.

"Did you cum?" Hanna asked bluntly

"Repeatedly" Spencer said blushing.

"So he didn't just finger you, he finger-fucked you" Hanna grinned.

"Hanna, stop" she said blushing.

"Oh and you liked it!" She teased.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled

"Ok so what's the problem?" Hanna asked back to being supportive

"Do you want to do more?"

"No, the problem is he wouldn't let me reciprocate, and I'm not even sure HOW to reciprocate"

"That's kind of a question for Toby" Hanna said "every guy is different"

Spencer put her face in her hands.

"How did what he did to you feel?" Hanna asked.

"It felt amazing! Like every nerve below my belly button was going to snap, like I was going to explode and then I did explode and I didn't think I could take it, but he was sweet and just said "shh it's ok I love you" as my whole body exploded"

"If you want to get him back here's what you do, you play with him a little and then you give him a blowjob" Hanna said informatively.

"A blowjob?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Hold on" Hanna said going downstairs.

She came back with two Popsicles. She unwrapped her showing Spencer

"Start with the tip" she said rubbing her tongue on the tip 3 or 4 times.

"He'll moan like crazy"

Spencer unwrapped hers following Hanna.

"Then put in as much of him as you're comfortable with. Licking the underside" she demonstrated

"He'll lose his shit"

"Then go back to the tip, make sure you're giving the tip lots of attention"

Spencer nodded.

"Sometimes I use teeth but that's not for beginners" Hanna advised.

"You also have to decide if you're going to let him cum in your mouth" Hanna added.

"He'll warn you he's coming that's your warning, that's it, you don't stop he's going to cum inside you."

"Will he like it more if he cums in my mouth?"

"You'll be able to pleasure him longer if you do let him cum in you, when he says he's coming you just love up on that tip."

Spencer's parents left for a business trip that afternoon and she invited Toby over the second the car pulled out of the drive.

When he came over he was shocked as his half naked girlfriend threw herself at him. He picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom and plopping her on the bed. He put his hands on his hips "what's all this?" He questioned.

"Get naked" Spencer smiled "I want to play with your special friend, it's my turn, you promised."

Toby took off all his clothes except his boxers.

"It's your turn" he said with a mischievous smile, she recalled how he'd yanked her panties down before their last encounter. She yanked his boxers down and his semi-erect penis came popping out. She pulled her tank top over her head so she was naked except for panties. Use me to get hard, she said.

"Spencer!" He said as if she was being ridiculous.

"What?" She asked looking hurt

"You're asking to go ice skating in March" Toby said exasperated.

"Excuse me?" She said somewhat amused.

"In March, when lakes are still frozen over people go ice skating, and when they get in the middle the ice breaks, and they fall in, they weren't ready to go swimming but all of a sudden there they are swimming"

"Ok you lost me" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm saying right now you're like oh I want to fool around and play with each other and that's the intention and I don't want us to have that intention and then all of a sudden without either one of us realizing it happened were having sex."

"I love you" she said kissing him "and everyone says you just know when you're ready to do it, so maybe that will happen and it won't be wrong, it'll just be us realizing we were ready."

Toby stood there speechless, not believing what Spencer had just said, she was saying he might get laid tonight, he knew if she was saying and doing all this she'd probably made peace with losing her V-card to him.

Spencer laid back down on the bed in front of him rubbing her clit.

"Get hard for me, please" she begged.

He laid down next to her taking over the clit rubbing her fingers had been doing. He speeded up and she panted as he started sucking on her nipple.

"Ah...oh my god...ah...are you hard yet?" She panted.

Toby's penis throbbed against her mattress, he was so hard, but making her wait was fun. He pressed in harder and went to sucking her other nipple.

"Ah...ungh...ga...ah" she grunted as she came.

He rolled over and his boner stuck straight up.

"There you go baby, here's your toy"

Spencer's heart pounded. She'd seen penises before with sex ed and the dirty magazines Ali sometimes snuck into sleepovers. It was so big! She throbbed so bad between her legs she seriously considered taking off her panties and letting Toby push it into her. It would hurt she knew from looking at it, she would probably bleed but she was so horny.

"Spencer? Did you change your mind" Toby said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You just want to watch me do it?" He suggested.

"No" she shrieked "I just need a little guidance" she said holding out her hand.

Toby took it wrapping it around his erection.

"Squeeze" he instructed. She did as he told. "Pump up and down" he added. After she got comfortable Toby laid back closing his eyes.

"Oh baby this feels so good" he moaned. Spencer stopped because she wanted to change positions and start the blowjob.

"Oh baby, don't stop, that's just cruel" Toby said jokingly "if your hand is tired just switch to the other one, I'm not picky" he said his eyes still closed.

She leaned down tentatively licking the tip, back and forth and swirling her tongue around it. She felt her insides throb. She likes this, this turns her on.

"Oh baby" he moaned "oh Spencer what has gotten into you?!"

When she pushed him into the back of her mouth licking the underside just as Hanna said he would he lost it.

"Oh god, don't stop don't you dare fucking stop"

Spencer swirled her tongue around his tip again.

"Oh god yes, YES!" Toby screamed "just keep doing the tip"

Spencer followed his instructions.

Toby jerked upwards.

"Spence, I'm going to explode, I'm gonna blow all over, I'm going to cum" he said hastily trying to get her to stop. She wrapped a hand around his penis and sucked his tip without any hesitation.

"Oh, oh, OH! Oh yeah! Suck it! I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Ah...Spencer!" He let out as he came and Spencer sucked up every drop. He was panting like he'd just done a marathon.

"Get up here" he said when he'd regained his breathing somewhat.

He cradled her in his arms.

"Open your mouth" he said lightly. When she did he connected their lips and delved his tongue into her mouth massaging her tongue with his.

"I'm not one of those guys that refuses to kiss his girl after she's sucked him dry" he said smiling. She kissed him again and she rolled over onto her back and he was above her kissing her.

"Fuck me" she said out of nowhere "I'm ready"

"No you're not" he said sternly

"How do you know?" She inquired

"I just do" he said.

He kissed her slowly.

"I'm gonna go really slow with you" he said teasingly. He sucked her neck and went back to fingering her.

"Ah" she moaned "please!"

"Oh I love to hear you beg" he whispered hotly in her ear.

He delved deeper into her.

"Please baby, just do it, please!"

"Oh no not yet" he said sliding down her body. He sucked her nipple as he fingered her deeply. She was panting and grabbing onto the bed sheets.

"Oh you like that don't you?"he said knowingly. "You're trying to hold back but I can make you vocal" he rubbed circles on her clit with his thumb.

"OH, TOBY!" She screamed. "Fuck, give it me!"

"See?! See how naughty I can make you be?" He teased. "I'm gonna make you explode, I'm gonna shatter you."

He switched to her other nipple as his fingers curled up against her G-spot.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah" she moaned as her body shook

"Oh no we can't have that" Toby said removing his fingers.

"Oh, I'll do anything" she whined.

"Don't hold back" he said panting "I want to hear you"

He leaned down and licked her clit.

"Oh, you taste so good" she convulsed at the touch of his tongue.

"Can I have another taste?" She nodded her head violently.

"What did I say about being vocal" he asked.

"Yes, you can have another taste" she cried squeezing her legs together.

Toby licked her sex over and over again. As she got close he stopped.

"Toby..." She begged.

"Are you horny?" Toby asked teasingly.

"Yes!" She panted

"I want to hear you say it, tell me how horny you are" he demanded

"I'm so horny, fuck me, please I need it. Shove it in me and hit that glorious spot."

A picture on Spencer's bookshelf happened to catch his eye. It was a picture of Spencer and her dad at the club. It looked as if he was staring at them, watching them.

"Toby please" she begged grabbing his shoulders. He looked up at her pleading brown eyes. He'd wound her up as tight as she would go. "Fuck me" she said practically in tears.

He looked up at the picture again and let out a dry laugh. "Watch this, daddy" he thought.

Toby dipped his tongue inside her. He put her legs over his shoulders burying his face in between them and letting his tongue run wild.

"Unnh!" Spencer moaned loudly.

"Ahhhh" she moaned "ahhhh!"

"TOBY!" She cried "UNNNH"

Oh he was getting hard again listening to the sounds she was making.

"Unnh...UNNH...UNNNH!" Her moans no doubt going through every inch of the house.

Spencer understood now why it was called eating out.

"Toby!...yes...yes...UNNH!...YES!"

She moaned loudly and uncontrollably, "oh god yes" she thought "finally it's coming, finally shes coming" Toby reached up and squeezed her nipples. Pleasure exploded through her and she screamed uncontrollably. After Toby had let Spencer ride out her orgasm he took a deep breath and climbed on top of her again.

"Open your mouth" he said pulling on her chin "you're going to taste yourself"

She opened her mouth and let Toby rub his tongue against hers tasting the salty liquid that covered his mouth.

"Mmm" she moaned into his mouth as they kissed.

They got dressed and went downstairs to get a couple sodas and some food.

Spencer and Toby were in their own little world so they didn't hear the sound of someone walking around upstairs and coming downstairs.

"Well!" Melissa said as the two turned and gasped. "You are such a slut!" She said with an evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews you guys have been sending! Keep reviewing, I love seeing your thoughts and ideas.

"How much did you hear?" Spencer cried,

"All of it" she smiled "you can say goodbye to being daddy's favorite"

"You're not gonna tell dad!" Spencer said firmly

"Of course I am" she said laughing

"Melissa please" Spencer begged

"Ok I won't tell dad on one condition" she offered

"Please I'll do anything" she begged.

"You watch me fuck your boyfriend" Melissa said as if it were the most innocent thing in the world.

"No! Tell dad, he's mine and you can't have him!" Spencer cried

"Oh Spencer, he's 18 and you're

16, if daddy finds out he fucked you, he can be charged with statutory rape, and he'll go back to jail"

Spencer and Toby looked at each other.

"What do you say Toby, you want to go back to jail, or do you want an afternoon of hot sex?"

Toby put an arm around Spencer kissing her temple. She started crying when Toby said.

"It's ok Spencer, I love you, I'll do whatever I have to to keep you" he said ushering her towards the stairs. She was still crying when they followed Melissa into her bedroom and she locked the door.

"Okay Toby why don't you start by doing to me what you did to my little sister. Show me what you did to make her scream like that." She said evilly.

"First we took our clothes off" Toby said reluctantly. They undressed, Spencer hated this but refused to bawl in a corner.

"Take your clothes off Spencer" Melissa instructed. Spencer followed suit leaving her clothes in a pile. Toby was about to suck on Melissa's nipple when Spencer yelled "stop!"

"I know what you want Melissa" Spencer said standing up.

"I've heard you using your vibrator" she said walking toward her sister "I've heard you moan my name as you climax" she said in a dark teasing tone.

"That's not true" she said trying to laugh it off.

"Really?" Spencer said as she took Melissa's hand taking two fingers to rub her clit with.

"Melissa" Spencer moaned taking her fingers and pushing them into her pussy "oh god Melissa" Spencer started panting. Melissa grabbed Spencer's hand making it do the same as hers.

"Oh god! Spencer baby tell me it's not a dream" Melissa moaned loudly.

Spencer pushed her down on the bed. She got on top of her rubbing their clits together, she was going to make uptight Melissa come all over herself.

"Does this feel like a dream?" She said humping her deeply.

"Oh god yes! Yes! YES!" Melissa yelled.

"Come you little bitch" Spencer said as her sister came underneath her.

Melissa rolled them over. She humped Spencer even harder, Melissa squeezed Spencer's nipples hard.

"You come you little bitch" Melissa said as Spencer came.

"Toby get over here and hold your whore down" Melissa barked. Toby obliged as Melissa got on her knees licking Spencer's clit. Spencer moaned in pleasure.

"Say my name you whore" Melissa yelled.

"Melissa!" She moaned. Melissa put two fingers in her pumping as she continued to lick her.

"Oh! Melissa! I'm a whore! Unnnh unnnnh, yes!" She yelled loudly.

Melissa pulled her hand out of Spencer who was still panting. She pulled melissa onto the bed. She shoved two fingers in her sisters dripping wet pussy.

"Spencer!" She moaned as she skillfully worked her over.

"Oh god!" Melissa moaned as Spencer added thumbing her clit.

"Fuck!" She yelled "fuck me baby sister"

Spencer sucked her nipple making her go over the edge

"Aright Toby get your little whore off the bed, it's time for you to fuck me" Melissa said coolly.

"No! I gave you what you wanted" Spencer yelled.

"Nothing's going to get me off like a long hard dick, just like your boyfriend has right now"

"Spencer, either I fuck him, or he goes to jail" Melissa said calmly.

Spencer started to cry as Toby got on top of Melissa. Toby entered her and started fucking her hard.

"Harder, faster!" Melissa screamed.

"Spencer your boyfriends dick feels so good!"

"Oh yes! Uhhhhh yes!" Melissa yelled "say my name" she panted.

"Melissa! Oh do you like me pounding your pussy, I'm gonna make your tight little pussy come." He moaned.

"Kiss me" Melissa demanded. They locked lips, massaging each other's tongues. Toby's heart broke hearing Spencer cry in the corner. He continued pumping into Melissa. When she had her eyes closed Toby looked at Spencer. "I'm sorry" he mouthed.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Melissa screamed coming finally

"Oh god, Melissa! Yes! Yes!" He came.

Melissa flipped them over so she was on top. She rode Toby while she taunted Spencer.

"That's right Spencer" Melissa said deviously "I'm fucking your boyfriend, his dick is inside me and he's loving it"

Soon Melissa and Toby were screaming in ecstasy as Melissa shook on top of him.

When it was all over Spencer put her clothes on and bolted from the room. She curled up in her bed, bawling her eyes out. When Toby came in he reached for her and she said flatly

"Don't touch me"

"Spencer baby, I had to do that she was going to get me sent to jail" he pleaded.

"It's going to be awhile before I can let you touch me again" she said sadly.

"Please leave I want to be left alone"

"I'm sorry baby, I love you" he said before leaving.

A couple days later Spencer was in the kitchen making a salad when Ian came through the door. He walked over to her. She was wearing a tight black skirt. Ian ran his hands over her ass before he circled his hands to her front rubbing her clit.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to you" he moaned. Spencer could feel his rock hard cock against her ass.

"No, Ian stop" she said adamantly.

"That's not what you told Toby Cavanaugh" he said into her ear "or Melissa"

"What?!" She cried.

"I know Melissa blackmailed you and Toby" he stated.

I have videos of you and Toby getting freaky and I have videos of you, Toby and Melissa getting freakier.

"How? Why?" She asked trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"He fucked my girlfriend, I'm going to fuck his" he said angrily pushing her forward and adding more pressure to her clit.

"Ian please I'm a virgin" she pleaded.

"Ok I'm not a monster" he started "you have a week to lose your virginity, then I'm going to fuck your brains out, virgin or not."

"But Melissa..." Spencer started.

"Melissa fucked your boyfriend and made you watch. She has this coming"

I hope you liked it! Dont forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

SATURDAY:

"Hey" Spencer said as Toby opened the door. She kissed him hungrily.

"Let's have sex" she said pulling at his shirt.

"We have all week" Toby said trying to slow her down.

"Fuck me" she said aggressively rubbing his crotch trying to get him hard.

"Spencer, come on" Toby said irritated. "We agreed, we play a game of scrabble and the loser has to be the winners willing slave." He said pulling her towards the scrabble set up.

"I know but I can't play wanting you like this, I'll be distracted, it won't be a fair game" she whined.

"How do you want it?" He asked seductively

"Just finger me and get me off quick, when I win you can really get me off"

She said with a smile.

"If you win" Toby's said pulling her into his lap letting his fingers delve into her. Before long Spencer was moaning in Toby's hands.

"Uhhh, unnngh!" She moaned loudly.

"That's the spot isn't it baby?" Toby teased.

"Yes! Oh yes!" She yelled cumming in his hands.

"Now get over there and prepare to lose fair and square" Toby told her.

The game was neck and neck with both sure they would win.

"I can't wait until I have you fulfilling my every wish" Toby jabbed at Spencer.

"Keep wishing because when I win you're going to be eating me out for an hour" Spencer countered.

"Someone is cocky today" Toby said chuckling.

"I'm not cocky, I'm confident" she said firmly.

"I'm confident too" Toby smiled "confident you're going to lose"

"Now who's being cocky" Spencer jabbed.

Then Toby smiled triumphantly as she was ten points ahead of him and he played juxtapose with the J and X on triple letter scores and the word on a triple word score for a total of 174 points.

Spencer was flabbergasted.

"I can't believe I lost" Spencer said pouting.

"You're my willing slave for the next seven days" Toby said gloating.

"Now for the rules:

-You will do everything I tell you to do

-Unless otherwise specified you will be naked...which reminds me take off your clothes

-If for any reason you do need clothes you will wear what I choose

-If you want anything you are to beg for it

-You are not allowed to masturbate

-You will answer to "little slut"

-Every demand should be answered with "Yes Master"

-If I ask for sex, you're to respond "I'm ready and willing to please you Master"

-If you don't obey me you will be spanked and deprived of orgasm"

"Do you understand?" Toby asked with a dominant voice.

"Yes Master" Spencer said batting her eyelashes at him. This was kind of fun.

"Do you want to be spanked little slut?"

"No, unless it will please you to do so master" Spencer said feeling the throbbing between her legs at the mention of a spanking.

"Mmmm" he said feeling his dick get harder "I like that"

"Take your clothes off" he said to her.

Spencer stripped down and Toby took her hand in his as he walked toward the bedroom.

He pushed her onto the bed.

"Consider this your consolation prize for being a good sport" he said kneeling on the floor and sliding her down to the edge of the bed. He slipped his tongue in between her folds finding her clit and running circles over it, Spencer writhed on the bed.

"Master please I need more" Spencer begged.

Toby sunk his tongue inside her. He plunged it in and out as she moaned.

"Unnngh! Unnnnnh! Oh Master, I want to please you."

Toby pushed his face deeper in between her legs. He continued to plunge his tongue in and out of her as his nose rubbed her clit.

"Master, yes oh yes, AHH!" Spencer yelled as she came. After she had rode out her orgasm Toby climbed on top of her.

"Open your mouth, little slut, taste your sluttiness" they kissed for a long time before Toby broke away rolling off of her.

"My dick is screaming your name little slut" he said breathing heavy. Spencer looked down at his massive erection.

"I will devour you until you explode in pleasure" she said getting level with with his penis. She alternated running her tongue down the underside of his dick, then circling his tip. As his moans got louder she wrapped a hand around his base pumping him into her mouth and the other hand rubbed his balls.

"Oh Spencer YES! Suck it little slut, just like that!" He said breathing heavily.

"FUCK!" Toby yelled cumming into her mouth. After Spencer had sucked him dry she got back onto the bed hoping a post-oral cuddle was allowed. Toby reached out an arm and she curled up against him kissing and sucking on his chest.

"Your master is very pleased little slut."

After a few minutes Toby sat up bringing Spencer up with him.

"Ok little slut you have work to do, my laundry needs to be done, dishes too and the whole apartment needs to be cleaned"

Toby could tell she was less than pleased with this request.

"What do you say?" He asked hovering his hand over her ass.

"Yes master" she said grabbing the laundry basket.

When Spencer had done his laundry, the dishes, and cleaned the kitchen Toby turned off the football game he'd been watching.

"Little slut, bring me ice cream, the chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

"Yes master" she said opening the cupboard.

"No no little slut, I don't want a bowl"

He said smiling. Spencer smiled back. She brought him the treats and stood waiting for the command she knew was coming.

"Lay down on the couch" he said playfully.

"Yes master, I'm ready and willing to please you" she said smiling and laying down on the couch.

Toby sprayed whipped cream on each of her nipples. Then he drizzled chocolate sauce on the whipped cream. He scooped up a big spoonful of ice cream.

"Don't worry about making a mess, don't hold back" Toby said pushing the big ball of ice cream into her mouth.

"Mmm!" Spencer cried as her lips closed around the ice cream ball.

Toby sucked on one nipple feeling his dick stiffen as he bit down on her nipple and she whimpered. Then Toby moved to the other nipple and Spencer whimpered as he pushed 2 fingers inside her. He pushed them in and out until Spencer was on the edge and then he cruelly took them out. Spencer whimpered begging with her big brown eyes.

"Come on little slut, it's time for you to be making my dinner, I want a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup." Toby demanded.

"Yes master" Spencer said heading to the kitchen. 20 minutes later she served dinner. They ate in silence and when Toby was finished eating he said "ok little slut clean the table off"

"Yes master" Spencer said flatly. She took the dishes to the kitchen. As she bent over to wipe down the table Toby smacked her ass and whispered "I'm gonna fuck you" as he stood up. She stood turning towards him and brought his hand to her dripping wet pussy. "I'm ready and willing" she panted rubbing her clit with his fingers. He slipped his fingers inside her pussy thrusting them in.

"Please master don't stop" she moaned "haven't I been a good little slut? Don't I deserve an orgasm"

"Yes you do" Toby said thrusting his fingers into her faster using his thumb to rub her clit she dissolved into a fit of moans as he brought her to an explosive climax.

"Get on the table, I'm not done with you" he said dropping his pants and boxers as she hopped onto the table. He laid her down and brought her legs against his chest so that her feet were by his ears.

"Oh" she moaned deliciously as Toby pushed into her. Her thrusted into her and gripped onto her breasts squeezing them roughly. Spencer put her hands over his as he thrusted into her.

"Oh having you like this is amazing" Toby moaned.

"Oh god! It's never felt like this before!" She panted.

"Master, oh master!" Spencer moaned.

"Say my name!" He yelled.

"Toby! Oh fuck me Toby, fuck me til I can't feel my legs" Toby smiled taking one of her hands and making her finger her clit right as she started cumming.

"Oh, oh, oh!" She started "unnh, yes!" She screamed.

"Oh yeah" he said following her orgasm with his own. Without leaving Spencer's warm wet inside he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He brushed his lips against her forehead and laced their fingers together.

"Spencer, I love you so much." He said holding her naked body against his.

"I love you too, Toby" she said

SUNDAY:

Toby woke up to Spencer, cuddled up against her naked body and it was the best feeling ever. The scent of her shampoo strong in her hair. He slipped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen.

Spencer awoke in an empty bed. She thought about calling to Toby, but she was sure he was going to be in the room momentarily with a list of demands for his little slut. She sighed laying in bed. She wondered idly what Toby would if he walked in on her massaging her clit. Clit rubbing was masturbation. She wasn't allowed to masturbate. He'd spank her for sure, she liked the thought of that. It was the thought of him not letting her cum for the rest of the week that made her weary. Spencer let her hand slip between her legs. She fingered her clit. She was half way aroused when she heard Toby's footsteps.

Her heart melted when Toby walked in with a tray.

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful goddess" he said setting up the tray in front of her.

"Thank you master" she said.

He cupped her face kissing her temple as she ate. When she finished Toby took the tray from her into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare get out of that bed." He came back and crawled into bed with her.

"C'mere" he said pulling her face to him to kiss. He pulled her arm around his waist and let his hand caress her side, her ass, her thigh, before pulling her leg over his waist. He rubbed her ass and kissed her until he had a throbbing erection. He thought about which way he wanted to fuck Spencer. Suddenly Spencer pushed him onto the bed and started jerking him off.

"I want to fuck you little slut" he said breathing heavy. She leaned down suckling his tip.

"I want to please you, master, you will be very pleased." She moaned.

She got up from the bed and went to his stereo. She grabbed the remote and went back to bed. She eagerly sunk down on him.

"Oh! I love the feeling of your dick in me!" She said starting to ride him.

"I'm a little slut, I'm your little slut" she turned on the stereo as it played "Pony" by Ginuwine. She rode him to the music.

"Oh Spence!" He moaned.

Spencer hadn't realized how horny she was until she was riding him hard desperate for release.

"Come on Spence" he panted "slow down"

"I can't" she moaned "come on Toby blow your load for me"

She came screaming and Toby followed soon after.

"You came hard, and quickly." Toby said. It was an accusation "why?"

"Toby, please" she begged.

"Why?!" He yelled.

"Please don't be mad, I...I...,,I rubbed my clit while you were making me breakfast"

"Did you make yourself cum" he asked with a bite.

"No" she whispered

"Were you trying to" he asked angrily

"No...I..." She stammered

"Shut up!" He said pushing her off him. "Don't speak again"

He started spanking her

"You ungrateful little slut, Did it feel good touching yourself? Did you think I wouldn't notice? Were you horny?...well you're going to be horny now."

He took her from behind, slamming into her. 2 minutes later Spencer was left high, wet and wanting.

She whimpered quietly.

"I'm going to take a shower...alone" he said "if you want to orgasm again this week I wouldn't masturbate"

Spencer went into the kitchen cleaning up from the breakfast he made her. She tried to ignore the intense throbbing between her legs.

"Someone's trying to suck up" toby said emerging from the bedroom. Toby walked over to her.

"But it won't work...I want to hear you whimper, over and over again."

He picked her up and set her on the counter as he sucked her nipples.

"Master, please I'll be good I won't touch myself again"

"Did it feel like this?" He said as he rubbed her clit.

"No" she said panting "Toby please" he fingered her on the counter.

"Oh I'm so close" she moaned.

Toby pulled his fingers out of her and she sighed heavily.

An hour later he repeated the pleasureless fingering.

"How long are you gonna do this to me?" She cried

"You're not going to cum today" he said sternly.

"The whole day, baby why?" She pouted.

"You broke my rules" he said firmly.

Toby continued Spencer's torture, throughout the day.

"Ok little slut it's time for another fingering." Toby said pulling her into the bedroom.

"Please let me cum" she begged.

He shoved his fingers in and out of her as her arousal built.

"Are you close baby?" He asked

"Yes" she moaned.

Toby removed his fingers and she whimpered.

"I can't take it anymore" she cried

She pushed down his pants and started sucking his dick.

She sucked his tip as she rubbed his balls. Toby started panting. He rested a hand on her head.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as Spencer deep throated his manhood. She moaned pushing him to explode.

"Oh baby that was amazing" Toby said breathlessly.

"I'm glad you got to enjoy it" she grumbled.

Toby took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom starting the shower. He pulled her into the shower.

"Wash my body little slut, my hands are tired from torturing you." She washed his body ending with his dick as she pumped it making it hard.

"Now it's my turn" he said. He started by giving her a back message, then he rubbed soap all over her ass before giving it a swift spank. He reached from behind rubbing her breasts, and let his hands trail down to her pussy. She could feel his massive erection throbbing against her ass. He pulled her under the shower rinsing off their soapy bodies.

He wasted no more time picking her up and steadily thrusting into her.

"Ahhh" she cried out.

"Oh yeah" he moaned

Spencer could tell he was going to let her orgasm now.

"Oh yes, oh god yes" she moaned.

"Oh, oh, oh, almost there, please don't stop" she begged.

"Oh god it feels so good!" She screamed. She clamped down on him wrapping her legs around him and digging her fingers into his shoulders. Spencer was sure if she didn't get her orgasm this time she would explode.

"You really want this don't you baby?" He teased still pumping into her surprised she hadn't cried out at how rough he was being.

"Yes, yes!" She screamed on the edge. He grabbed onto her hair pulling her head back as he laid bites on her neck.

"Unnnnh, unnnnngh, hunnnnnh, uggggh, uggggh" she moaned uncontrollably. He ground his dick into her making her orgasm go on and on.

"Oh my god Spencer!" Toby yelled

"What?!" She asked panicking.

"I just made you squirt" he said with pride.

Still panting coming down from the extreme high Toby attempted to stand Spencer up but her legs were like jelly and wouldn't support her weight. Toby sat her down on the bathtub floor turning off the water and stepping out and getting a towel. After he dried himself off he picked up Spencer wrapping her in a towel.

He carried her to the bedroom.

"Nap time" he said laying her down on the bed, and climbing in next to her. The last thing she felt was Toby planting a kiss between her shoulder blades, before she fell into a blissful sleep.

Spencer again woke up alone and naked in his bed. On the bedroom door hung a black dress with a post it on it that read "put me on"

She slipped out of the bed and walked over to the dress, carefully examining it.

It was a short black dress, it was sleeveless and backless. She recognized it. She'd seen the dress a couple weeks ago while shopping with Hanna. Hanna had insisted that Spencer should get it but Spencer had refused saying she hadn't liked it all that much. She had loved it but had decided not to get it because of how short it was.

About a month ago she had been wearing a really short skirt when she stopped by the police station to bring Toby his lunch as she leaned over to kiss him goodbye unbeknownst to her about five police officers saw her ass/panties. After she left every single one of them came over with "Cavanaugh why you let her dress like that?" He insisted that Spencer was allowed to wear whatever she wanted but he bitched her out later saying she needed to stop dressing like she was "open for business".

Spencer shook away the memories and excitedly put on the dress. She was grinning ear to ear turning this way and that way in front of the mirror when Toby walked in.

"So you like it then?" He teased. She ran to his arms hugging and kissing him.

"What's it for?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm taking you out to dinner" he said with a smile.

"You forgot to give me underwear" she said walking toward her suitcase. He grabbed her hand pulling her back toward him.

"No I didn't" he said smiling wickedly "I want to have easy access to all my favorite parts"

He kneeled down kissing her back as reached up her skirt. He squeezed her ass before sticking two fingers inside her. He used his other to knuckles against her clit.

"Oh! Unnnnnhhh!" She moaned as she leaned against the wall.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't...unnnnnnnnnnnh unnnnnnnhhhh unnnnnnnnnhhhhh unnh YES!" She screamed cumming.

"See?" He said smiling as Spencer panted. He smacked her ass.

"Turn around" he demanded.

He pushed her against the wall groping her breasts.

"I need to fuck you. Now!" He growled. He undid his pants and lifted up one of her legs. He entered her quickly, moaning at her pussy's wetness.

"Toby! We've never done it like this before!" She moaned.

"I told you, I want to have you every which way all over this apartment, this isn't out last first"

"I'm so close already!" She cried

"Oh Spencer!" He moaned burying his head into her neck "I love you so much." He gripped her ass tightly as he pumped into her.

"Oh Toby! Oh god! Fuck me unnh unnh fuck me!" She yelled scratching his back.

He slammed her into the wall exploding into her, furiously kissing her neck waiting for her to come.

"Aahh yes!" She screamed as she finally got there.

They adjusted their outfits and went out to dinner. Toby had made reservations at an expensive Italian restaurant.

"Toby this place looks really pricey" she whispered worriedly.

"Spence" he said as the waiter seated them "I've been planning this week for months, I can afford it, get whatever you want"

"What can I get for you two lovebirds?" The waiter asked coming over to the table. Toby slipped his hand between Spencer's thighs. She looked at him wide-eyed knowing there was no escape from what he was going to do.

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana" Toby said slipping a finger into her he worked her clit.

"Well wait, which is better the lasagna or chicken parmigiana?" He asked fingering her faster.

Spencer was biting her lip trying not to moan, while looking interested at the menu.

"Both are excellent, sir" the waiter answered.

"I'll stick with the chicken" he said.

"And the mademoiselle?"

Spencer's face was bright red. She leaned forward and instantly regretted it because now Toby's fingers rubbed right against her clit.

"Just tell him what you want baby" Toby urged rubbing harder against her.

"Perhaps she needs a moment?"

"No she's ready now" he said putting even more pressure on her clit. Spencer clamped her mouth shut wrapping her lips around her teeth. She pointed to the dish she wanted.

"The cheese ravioli?" He asked. She nodded furiously. The waiter took the menus and left. "I'm going to make you come, right here, right now" Toby whispered hotly in her ear. She stuffed the napkin in her mouth making it look like she was wiping her mouth. Toby as promised made her come quickly. After they had eaten and Toby had paid he left a $20 tip feeling bad for the mess they had made. They had a long drive back to rosewood so when they got in the car Toby fingered Spencer again, pulling his fingers out before she orgasmed.

They were almost home when Toby noticed that spencer was rubbing her hands on her legs furiously. He pulled over.

"What are you doing?" He asked "trying not to masturbate" she answered.

He'd been suffering since Spencer's first fingering. They were both ready to fuck. He undid his pants and pulled her onto his lap. She bounced in his lap as they moaned together. They were both close when they heard a knock on the window. Toby rolled the window down.

"All right you two...Cavanaugh?" The police officer said.

"Brian?" Toby asked

"All right it's obvious what's going on here I'm going to flip a U stop at that diner back there to get a coffee and a sandwich, when I come back I want you two gone."

After he left Spencer and Toby burst out laughing.

"Let's finish" Toby said.

Spencer grabbed onto his hair as she rode him hard and they both came.

"Let's go home" Spencer said getting off his lap. Toby raced home.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys so I am going to do the sex slave for the week but it will be a day or two at a time. I also am thinking of doing a "caught in the act" series, so feel free to send ideas. I hope you like this chapter and j hope you review.

Sunday night

Toby had Spencer wrapped in his arms as he reached the front door of the loft. He pushed her body against the door. He was being rough with her, he was being an animal and Spencer loved it.

"I'm going to fuck you right here" he said letting her down. He used the the tip of his dick to rub her sex.

"Oh god! Fuck me, fuck me right here!" She begged. Toby pushed into her and she let out a loud moan. He held onto the door handle on the one side and the door frame on the other side as he pumped into her. When she got close Toby grabbed her ass pumping hard and fast.

"Oh you like this don't you, you little slut? Tell me you like this. Tell me you want it harder, tell me you want it faster.

"Harder! Faster!" she screamed.

Toby was pumping so fast that you could hear the sound of their bare skin slapping against each other.

"Oh yeah!, oh yeah!" Spencer whimpered letting Toby know she was on the edge.

"Oh god yes!" Toby grunted. They had attracted an audience with how loud they were being. People cheered, hooting and hollering, honking their horns, some brave ones yelling "give it to her" "fuck her brains out" "fuck that whore" "make her beg for it."

"Ahhhhh" Spencer screamed as the orgasm rolled over her.

He pulled her into the apartment. He took her straight to the bathroom.

He pulled his clothes off quickly. He tugged the dress over her head and pushed her to her knees.

"Suck my dick slut" he demanded. Spencer went to put him in her mouth and he grabbed her hair yanking her head back.

"What do you say to me!?" He growled.

"Yes master, I'm ready and willing to please you" she said looking up at him. He was amazed that after all the kinky sex they'd had she could still look so innocent.

"Can I have your dick in my mouth now master?" She asked innocently. He pushed his dick into her mouth and she sucked him the way he liked it. When he got close he pulled his dick out of her mouth, he pumped his dick until he came all over her body. He hadn't ever had the pleasure of cumming on her before, she always swallowed and the few hand jobs she'd given she usually wiped him off with her panties which he had found extremely hot but she was his to do what he wanted this week and he dreamed of cumming on her since the first time he jerked off to her.

"You've never turned me on as much as you are right now." He said getting to his knees.

"I need to fuck you now!" He said in a low growl. He laid her down on the cold tile and started pumping into her. When her moans became high pitched pleas he banged his fist against the floor feeling his own pleasure build.

"Who's your daddy?" He moaned

"Unnnnnnnhhhh, you are" she moaned.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked slowing to tease her.

"You!" She screamed in pleasure

"Who's the only man you've ever let fuck you?" He asked still going slow.

"YOU!" She screamed wanting the torture to end.

"Say my name, scream it, tell everyone who your daddy is, who you belong to, who's the only one allowed to fuck you" he growled.

"Toby! Toby! TOBY!" She screamed.

He slammed into her fast and hard.

"Cum for daddy" he said as she finally orgasmed. She screamed uncontrollably as he rode her out.

"Good girl" he said teasingly.

Toby drew a warm bath and they settled into the relaxing water. Toby rubbed her breasts and clit.

"I love you" she whimpered.

"I love you too baby girl" he said kissing her ear, her neck he back.

Monday morning

Toby woke up and stretched. He reached out for his beautiful naked angel of a girlfriend but the other half of the bed was empty. He got up and looked out the bedroom door. But it was all dark. He then walked into the bathroom and saw Spencer sitting on the toilet, bent over with her head on the sink. She was asleep!

"Spencer? Baby?" He called putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmmh" she said waking up.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Uh-huh" she said quickly.

"Let's go back to bed" he said yawning.

She looked down as if she was ashamed.

"Will you carry me?" She whispered.

"Why?" He asked. Spencer asking to be carried somewhere was as unusual as her falling asleep on the toilet.

"I'm sore" she whispered "everything hurts" she said.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took a bottle of lotion and ran warm water over it warming it up. He told her to roll onto her stomach and he straddled her ass.

"You should have told me, I'll always take care of you" He started with a back message spending 45 minutes getting all the the tension and soreness out. She moaned as he went. Then he moved to her ass massaging and kneading as she moaned. The biggest moans came when he massaged her thighs first the back before flipping her over and doing the front.

"There, there is all the soreness gone?" He asked.

"There's still one place that needs loving." She said smirking. He went down on her licking her slowly and carefully until she was begging for more.

After, he fed her his dick and let himself cum all over her again. Now that he knew she wouldn't freak if he did it he wanted to do it all the time.

They spent the day in bed watching tv. They took turns caressing each other and going down on each other. Toby ordered food to be delivered which they ate in bed.

At 7:30 pm her phone rang and she frowned looking at it.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

"Nothing it's just I know this is supposed to be our super sexy just you and me week but Hanna wants us all to go shopping for dresses for her birthday bash. Can I go? Please daddy?" She said hotly.

"Ok the belle needs a gown for the ball" he said mockingly, "you can go, I'll make a list of ways you'll make it up to me." He said. She kissed him and they made slow and gentle love before falling asleep.

Ok I hope you liked it and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, I'm trying to update as much as possible. And yes I will be doing a Toby walks in on Spencer masturbating. I will write that after I finish the sex slave chapters. I hope you like it! Please review!**

Tuesday

Toby and Spencer woke up in the morning, naked, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Spence" he whispered "let's get in the shower, you have to meet the girls in a little while"

"Ok, Toby" she said stretching. After they'd washed each other's bodies Toby got down on his knees. He licked her clit while shoving his fingers in deeply.

"Oh Toby! Oh god" Spencer panted.

All of a sudden he stopped and Spencer whimpered. He stood up kissing her.

"Have a good day with your friends baby." He said smiling at her.

After they got out of the shower Spencer put on a sundress and was ready to go. Toby wrapped his arms around her for a good bye kiss.

"I don't want you to go" he pouted.

"I'll be back this afternoon and I promise to make it up to you" she said sexily as she grabbed his crotch. She planted one last smooch on his lips before heading out the door. Toby smacked her ass on the way out.

After 5 hours of dress shopping Spencer was the only one that still needed a dress.

Toby sent Spencer a video of himself jerking off. He then texted "you're taking too long!"

"Hanna" Spencer said in a forceful tone "Toby and I have plans tonight so if you could hurry this along."

Hanna had insisted she approve of every dress and Spencer was convinced she was being picky.

Hanna followed Spencer into the fitting room.

Spencer yanked her sundress down and was looking through the six dresses Hanna had picked out.

"Oh my god!" Hanna half shrieked/half squealed. Spencer turned quickly worried, Aria and Emily ran in to see what all the commotion was about.

"What?" They all asked in unison but Aria and Emily quickly realized why she was yelling although Spencer was still oblivious. Spencer was standing there in just panties.

"Spence?" Aria started "when's the last time you looked in the mirror?"

She turned back to the full length mirror. Toby had left hickies and bruises on her breasts, and bruises on her ass. She looked back at her friends and she could feel them judging her.

"Ok, Hanna I remember when you dislocated your shoulder having sex in Caleb's car" Emily and Aria snickered.

"And Aria I remember when you got a black eye from Fitz banging you a little too hard against his desk."

"Oh and Emily I remember when I had to vouch that you fell off my bed when Paige gave you a concussion, so you all can stop looking at me like that."

Half an hour later Spencer had a black dress. Aria and Emily had already left.

"Look Spence I wasn't trying to judge you I just didn't think you got down like that." Hanna explained.

"It's okay" Spencer smiled,

"Oh!" Hanna added pulling something out of her car. "Toby told me to give this to you and tell you not to open it" she said handing her a bag that was taped up. "He said if you open it there will be consequences" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" she said smiling curiously at the package.

"Toby" she called as she entered the apartment. She found Toby in his room laying down and wearing just his boxers.

"Can I open my present now?" She asked showing the taped up bag just as Hanna had given it to her.

"Oh I was so hoping you'd open it, so I could punish you" he said smiling

"So?" Spencer prompted.

"Go ahead, open it" he said. She tore at the packaging looking inside. A big smile came over her face.

"Why this?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to act out a fantasy I have" he said teasingly. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Yes" she said quietly going into the bathroom "anything for you" she said through the door.

"Spencer!" He yelled. "What's taking so long baby I want to see you"

"Just a minute baby" she cooed "I want to be perfect for you"

The door swung open and Toby was taken aback, it was perfect, she was perfect.

"Do you like it?" She asked innocently.

Toby was speechless

"Say something" she urged.

"Instant hard-on" he breathed.

 **I hoped you like it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I would have had this for you yesterday morning if the site hadn't gone down but at least it gave me time to write an extra long chapter for you guys! I'm not great at describing clothes so I'll just tell you she's wearing the field hockey outfit from the flashback where Ian kissed her. Please Review! Enjoy!**

"I dressed up for you, won't you dress up for me?" Spencer winked at him. Toby got up from the bed pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a white tshirt. When he was finished he walked back to Spencer. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"I want you to wear your leather jacket too" she pouted.

He pulled it from the back of his closet and put it on quickly.

"Happy?" He said snipping at her.

"Yes" she said walking over to him. She could see the huge bulge in his pants. He was so fucking turned on right now and Spencer had no idea why.

"What's the fantasy" she asked reaching to cup his crotch. He grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

"Please don't rush this, it's going to take me every bit of strength I have not to take you too soon"

"Ok" she said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Why am I wearing this?" Spencer asked.

"The Pros of Corporal Punishment" he said with a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"We had government class together, you did a presentation on corporal punishment." She put a hand to her lips. "I remember" she breathed, although she remembered that day for a very different reason. "The way your skirt swished back and forth just under your ass." He said thinking back. "I wanted you so bad, I wanted to run my hands up your legs, feel your ass, hear you moan when I fingered you, hear you whimper as I teased you, i wanted to watch you suck my dick, I wanted to go down on you and make you scream, to feel your breasts, i wanted to suck those little titties until you came. I wanted to have sex with you and watch you orgasm, I wanted to bend you over the desk and fuck you hard, I wanted to do everything to you" he said looking at her mesmerized as though he was shocked that she was sitting in his lap.

"I went home and I jerked off to you so hard, and then I thought about you , sexing you, fucking you and i made myself hard and jerked off again" he confessed.

"And I never, ever thought that I would get you" he admitted.

She thought of the fact that as Toby was laying in his bed wailing on himself that Ian had his tongue in her throat and was groping at her and feeling her up. She wished so much that it could have been the other way around.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it" she said.

He looked at her speechless. "Do what you want to me, I'm all yours" she said encouraging him.

She stood in front of him. Toby pulled her into him so that she was straddling his legs. He rubbed her legs up and down before cupping her ass and squeezing it. He groped at her breasts. He slipped his hand into her panties. He pressed his face into her breasts as he fingered her. She started to moan.

"Oh Spencer!" He moaned into her top. He worked her over pumping his two fingers into her as he rubbed her clit. She was moaning and shaking.

"Oh little miss prim and proper likes to be naughty!" He teased. He pulled his hand out of her before she could orgasm.

"Oh baby, suck my dick!" He begged. She got down on her knees and undid his jeans and pulled out his throbbing erect dick. She licked his tip, she used her mouth to make love to his tip. She licked it and suckled on it. As he got closer she pushed him far back into her mouth forcing herself to deep-throat him. She gagged and Toby tried to pull out but Spencer wouldn't let him. He convulsed grabbing her ponytail as he came shooting cum down her throat.

"Oh baby" he moaned panting.

She stood up and Toby wrapped his arms around her turning her and sitting her down on the bed. He unlaced her shoes, pulling them off. He took her right knee-high sock off then he planted kisses from her heel to her thigh. When he got to her thigh he planted hot, wet kisses there making her writhe against the bed. He then took off her other sock kissing up her leg and leaving damp spots from his kisses. He pulled her panties down and spread her legs wide.

"It's all yours baby" she said teasingly. He dived into her devouring her.

"Toby!" She moaned.

He plunged his tongue deep into her curling it to hit her gspot. His nose rubbed her clit.

"Oh yeah" she said letting the pleasure roll over her.

He turned his head the other way and sent her into a massive orgasm.

"Yes, yes, yes, unnnnngggghhhh, yes, TOBY!"

She gripped onto the bed sheets moaning loudly in pleasure. He let her ride out her orgasm.

"How was that baby?" He asked as he pulled himself up and over her.

"I've never...felt...anything like that" she said panting. He kissed her deeply and she moaned. He put his arms around her kissing her and enjoying holding her.

After awhile Toby pulled her shirt up and bra up and felt her breasts. He leaned down licking her right nipple, sucking on it, he squeezed her left nipple. After awhile he switched sucking her left nipple and playing with her right. After a while he switched back and it was enough to make her cum. He kissed her deeply again. He panted into her ear.

"I want to fuck you soooooo bad" he moaned.

"Be gentle" she panted "I'm a virgin" she said clearly playing along with her character. He smirked at her.

"I'll be very gentle" he said as he pushed his dick inside her.

"Oh you're so wet baby!" Toby yelled as he pumped into her.

"It feels so good, unnnnnggghhh oh god I'm gonna cum!" Spencer moaned.

"I'm right there too, oh baby!" Toby moaned "come on baby squirt for me"

"Unnnnnggggghhhhh" Spencer moaned as she came.

"Fuck Spencer" Toby yelled coming at the same time. Toby collapsed rolling off of Spencer.

"Having you has been a dream come true, you know that?" He panted. "And this week has been perfect" he added breathless

"The weeks barely half over" Spencer reminded.

"I know I just wanted to say it now in case I forget later" he said. They slept for a little while, all the sex wearing them out. Spencer woke up first.

"Toby...Toby...Toby" Spencer cooed. When he only stirred a little Spencer began playing with his dick. "Spencer" Toby moaned as she stroked his dick making it hard.

"I'm right here baby and I'm ready for a fucking" she said in an innocent voice. His eyes fluttered open. When he was awake Spencer got up and walked over to his desk bending over it and lifting up her skirt to show off her bare ass. She smacked it.

"Come on daddy" Spencer moaned. Toby quickly got up and walked over to her. He wasted no time pushing into her. He pumped into her steadily. She gripped on to the desk moaning. This wasn't going to take long.

"Fuck Spencer!" Toby breathed "just...fuck!"

"Yes Toby, unnnnnnffgggghhhh" she moaned. He slammed into her grinding the head of his cock against her gspot. They both came screaming. Spencer's legs were like jello as she climbed back on to the bed.

"How about we end the night with some corporal punishment?" He said spanking her without waiting for an answer. He spanked her in different spots but he always came back to hitting her sweet spot. When the spanking was done she was hornier than hell.

"I like that I can do what I want with you" Toby murmured into her ear

Spencer looked up at him with a horror expression

"What I mean is that you like giving me the things that I want, the things I fantasize about"

Spencer pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"I'm a bad girl" Spencer said seductively as she played with her breasts in front of him.

"Oh you're making me hard" Toby moaned

"You want these?" she asked cupping her breasts.

"Yes!" Toby yelled. She laid down over him, hovering her breasts right above his mouth. Toby took the left one into his mouth. He sucked and licked it until Spencer was moaning and humping his stomach.

"I'm so horny, oh do the other one" she begged. Toby gladly switched over to the right nipple, sucking and licking the same way he'd done the first. Spencer pulled her nipple from his mouth she was panting as though she'd been running. She sidled up Toby and gave him an innocent begging look. Toby knew what she wanted. She grabbed two pillows to prop up his head.

"Say it, you naughty little slut" Toby said panting too.

Spencer blushed "Eat my pussy out"

Toby put his arms around the back of her thighs, pulling her dripping wet pussy right to his mouth. He licked her slowly at first just to drive her crazy.

"Faster! please! come on eat me out!"

When Toby only speeded up a little she whimpered.

"Didn't you enjoy spanking me? I'm such a bad naughty girl? I enjoyed you spanking me, that's why I'm so wet, I know you enjoyed it too" she said "I know you're hard as a rock right now, and that you want to shove your rock hard cock into my warm wet pussy until you explode inside me.

If you eat me out good...the way I know you can...,then afterwards I'll lay down on my back and spread my legs nice and wide and let you go to town for as long as you want"

Toby started licking her faster

"Oh...oh yeah...just like that!" She moaned "oh lick my pussy...oh that's the spot!" She cried as Toby's tongue banged against her g-spot.

"Aah...aah...aah" she screamed as she grabbed the pillows "oh you're in for a really good and long fuck"

Spencer grunted and moaned high pitched "unhs" as Toby moved his tongue in and out of her rapidly. He reached up with both hands and pinched her nipples.

"Oh yes...YES! YES! YES!" She screamed in a high pitch as she came. Toby held her in place licking her while she rode out her orgasm.

When the waves of pleasure subsided she got off of him and laid down just as she said she would with her legs wide open. Toby kneeled in front of her. "I want a little sucking and balls rubbing first."

Spencer turned over and crawled to him. She put him in her mouth and moaned while she rubbed his balls.

"Oh Spencer" he moaned "I'm going to fuck your brains out."

He pulled her off of him and pushed her back as he plunged into her and she moaned.

"Oh baby" Spencer moaned as Toby pushed in and out of her. She spread her legs wide, grabbing Toby's ass increasing the pressure building inside her pussy.

Toby grunted on top of her.

"Yes, yes, UNH! Oh my god UNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHH YES!" Spencer screamed as pleasure vibrated throughout her body, making her cum all over.

"Oh yeah" he said sliding in her wetness. He pushed into her letting all his cum empty into her.

 **Please Review! I hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It took 3 days to write this. I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait! Please Review!**

"Was that everything you ever dreamed of?" Spencer asked caressing Toby's cheek.

"Yes" he said gazing into her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" she said leaning in for another kiss.

"You can take this off now" he said tugging on the top she was wearing.

"Ok" she said stretching "I'll leave it here so we can play with it again" she stood up pulling the shirt over her head and then slipped her skirt off. She got back into bed completely naked. Toby pulled her into his arms kissing her playfully. They both fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Toby woke up. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her ears, and her neck.

"Toby" she whispered sleepily. She pulled his mouth to hers. The kissed passionately for a long time. He pulled his mouth away from hers.

"I want to do bad things to you" he whispered in her ear. "Will you let me?"

"Yes" she said apprehensively. He trailed kisses down her body.

"I want you so bad" he mumbled between kisses.

"Open your legs for daddy" he said in his low sexy voice.

"Toby!" She whimpered as he tongued her clit.

"I want you to enjoy this orgasm Spencer" Toby said going back to sucking on her clit.

"Why?! What are you going to do to me?!" She asked panicking.

"Oh Spencer, I'm telling you relax, put your legs around my head and enjoy the pleasure." He said darkly.

"But..." Spencer started to object.

"Listen to daddy or I will punish you" he said fingering her clit. "I will not let you cum"

"I'll be good daddy" she panted.

"That's my girl" he said pushing two fingers into her and licking her clit.

"Daddy!" She screamed "oh put your whole mouth in me!" She panted "I want more, I need to have more"

He lifted her up plunging his mouth into her.

She grabbed the bed sheets.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhhh, Toby! Uhhhhhh Daddy! Unnnngghhhhh, unnnggghhh, unnnnnhhhh" she moaned.

"Mmm-mmm" he moaned inside of her. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes daddy, please don't stop" she moaned.

"Daddy, ohhhhh daddy" she moaned grinding his face into her pussy.

"Yes! Unnnnnhhhh! Uhhhhhh! Unnnngggghhhhh! Unnnnnffggghhh!" She screamed as she came.

Toby put her down letting her pant on the bed as she came down.

"Do you love me?" Toby asked nuzzling her neck.

"Yes" she said giving him a strange look.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Enough to let me tie you to the bed?" He said not looking at her.

"You want to tie me to the bed?" She asked nervously.

"And then do kinky stuff to you" he said looking down.

She lifted his chin so he was facing her.

"Say it to my face" she said with a soft expression.

"I want to tie you up and do kinky shit to you" he said with more confidence now.

"See? Was that so hard?" She teased.

"So you'll do it?!" He asked excitedly.

"I'll do whatever you want baby" she said kissing him.

He eagerly pulled out the ties he'd set aside for the activities.

"Lay down with your hands above your head" he tied her arms to the frame of the bed. He then tied her legs up separately so they were spread wide apart.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked laying down next to her.

"Nothing's hurting you?" He asked concerned.

"I'm okay" she smiled at him "you can keep playing"

Toby still looked like something was bothering him.

"Are you scared?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm excited baby, I'm horny" she said encouragingly. "If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't want to do this" she said confused.

"I'm just worried about pushing you too far" he said.

"Well don't baby, play with me, I want to be played with" she whined playfully.

He pulled out a black box. "I've got all kinds of goodies in here for you" he said pulling out a thin envelope from the box.

"We're going to start with some porn" Toby said putting it in the player.

"Let it get you nice and wet" he said as he turned up the volume loud. Toby had picked out certain ones for Spencer. The ones where they were in a position that Spencer really liked doing. One where the girl was receiving oral. One where she was being fucked from behind. One where she was riding the guy. He'd put it on a loop.

He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Toby!" Spencer called. Toby took out the ice cream from the freezer. He continued to drink the water.

"Toby please!" Spencer called "I'm wet and horny!"

He paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"My pussy is throbbing" she yelled "please Toby"

Toby took the ice cream and went back into the room. Spencer was fruitlessly rubbing her ass against the bed in the hopes of getting a little pleasure.

"How was the movie baby?" He asked playfully kissing her.

"Fuck me" she moaned.

"You're my toy today, Spencer" he said as he vigorously rubbed her clit. When she was seconds from orgasm he pulled his hand back "You have no say in what happens"

She whimpered pulling against the ties.

Toby straddled her waist and began jerking off, when he came he rubbed the head of his dick all over her body.

He kissed Spencer passionately. He went over to the black box.

"It's time for the next gift" he said. He pulled out a blindfold and put it on her. He placed little spoonfuls of ice cream on her breasts. He sucked and nibbled on them while he slowly fingered her. All the interaction had done was to make Spencer really horny. Toby was getting riled up again. He pushed his dick into her mouth.

"Oh yeah baby!" He yelled as she licked him. "Oh suck it for me, baby girl, just like that" he grabbed her head pushing his dick down her throat. He came quickly down Spencer's throat. He scooched down to her pussy and started licking her clit. When she was sufficiently horny Toby stopped eating her out.

"Time for another toy!" Toby called opening the box. He pulled out a vibrator. He put it on low and started rubbing it on her body. He made sure to glide over her nipples with it. He trailed it down to her pussy where he sunk it in teasing her.

"Toby!" She yelled "ohhhhhh"

"Don't worry baby, daddy's almost done" he said as he pulled the vibrator out of her.

"T...T...T...T...Toby!" She cried pulling at the ties as he lightly rubbed the vibrator against her clit.

"Last toy" he said sexily. Spencer was nervous since she couldn't see what it was. She felt Toby straddle her and then she felt his fingers slip in pulling her open and slipping something inside her. It was cold and smooth and felt like metal.

He got on top of her again pulling off her blindfold. He kissed her.

"I missed you" he said as he pushed his tongue deep in her mouth. As they were kissing Spencer felt the thing Toby had put into her vibrate. The more they kissed the faster it got.

"Toby! Please!" She begged.

He got off of her and started untying her legs.

"Roll over" he said when her legs were free. He helped roll her body onto her stomach. He quickly tied her legs up again. The thing inside her still vibrated. He started spanking her. He spanked her right on her sweet spot. She nearly convulsed as he spanked her.

He went over to the box and grabbed something. He went back to her side. He started rubbing and squeezing her ass.

"Oh your sweet perfect little ass" he moaned. "I want to fuck it, oh I want to fuck it so bad"

Spencer sighed she knew when Toby won that scrabble game that she wouldn't get through the week without him bringing up his dick in her ass.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"Of course!" He insisted "if you say no I'll just jump to fucking your brains out"

She took a deep breath.

"Ok" she whispered "you can do it"

"Thank you baby" he said rubbing and kissing her ass cheeks.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you"

He rubbed lube on her opening and on his dick.

"Relax, breathe" He pushed into her.

She pulled on the ties whimpering as he moved in and out of her. He took the remote and turned the vibrating sphere inside her full blast.

"Oh, oh god" Spencer whined.

"You're so tight this feels so good baby" he moaned.

"Faster!" She screamed. Toby speeded up, he was going to blow any minute.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed in pleasure and pain as he ground his dick in her ass as he came.

He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

He came back out and pulled the toy out of Spencer. Before she could breathe he had pushed his dick into her pussy.

"You're in for a world full of pleasure tonight" he said as he humped her. "I'm going to make you come until your body can't physically orgasm again"

"Uhhhhhhh, yes, yes, finally, uhhhh, yes" she moaned as she came squirting all over.

"That's one" he said pulling out of her. He untied her legs and she flipped over. He retied her legs and pushed into her again.

"Fuck me, harder, faster, cmon I deserve this, fuck me, yes, yes, YES!" She screamed as her body gave into another orgasm.

"Two" he said with a smile.

"My dick needs a break, but you're not getting one" he said as he began fingering her. After 10 minutes of fingering and clit rubbing she finally came again.

"Three" he added.

Toby then moved down to give her oral. He licked her pussy out and sucked on her clit leisurely for a long time before his tongue started pressing determinedly against her clit.

"Oh...uhhhhhh hhhuuu hhhhuuu" she whimpered.

"Just give in to it baby" Toby said rubbing circles on her stomach with his thumbs.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, uhhhhhhh, yeah" she moaned.

"Four" he said as he went and untied her legs.

"Stretch your legs out" he said as she started bending and stretching her legs. He kneeled between her legs. He lifted bottom up so her weight was on her shoulders.

"Toby!" She breathed "I...I...I can't orgasm again"

"Yes you can" he said pumping into her "I'm going to do all the work"

He pumped into her fast.

"Oh baby!" he moaned at her wetness.

"Toby!" She moaned. Her whole body was tired.

"Come on baby" he panted. He continued pushing into her "you deserve this"

"Toby!" She moaned grabbing at the ties. "Uhhhhh, uhhhhhh"

"Come on, give it up, you can do it" Toby urged. All of a sudden it was like he broke through a wall and the building started again.

"Don't stop! almost! I'm so close!" She screamed.

"Oh god yes! Uhhhh! Yes" she yelled coming as he ground into her coming at the same time. They both collapsed onto the bed breathless and panting.

"Five" he panted. They both started laughing as they tried to catch their breath.

"God that was good!" Spencer panted. "I can't feel anything below my waist"

"You are very welcome" he said kissing her.

"I love you" she mumbled sleepily before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too" he said pulling her close to him as he fell asleep beside her.

Toby woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, more like pounding on the door. Thinking he'd only been asleep a few minutes he thought maybe it was a neighbor complaining about the loud sex (it wouldn't be the first time.)

He opened the door to see it was little Aria Montgomery banging on his door, Emily, Ali, and Hanna behind her.

"Where is she?" Aria asked aggressively.

Before he could answer Hanna chimed in

"We're just worried about her"

"She's not at home or any of her usually hangouts" Emily added looking worried.

"We've been calling her and texting her for hours" Aria said looking at him judgingly.

"And it's not just today" Emily added "she's been M.I.A. for days"

Toby was about to tell them that she was fine and asleep in the other room when all of their eyes got big and their jaws dropped. Spencer, bless her heart was still half asleep, although completely naked, rubbing her eyes.

"Need hot coffee and hot bath" she said still unaware that the door was wide open with her four best friends gawking. Toby quickly grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered Spencer's unmentionables. She looked up then realizing her friends were there.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked clearly still embarrassed that they'd gotten a full frontal view.

"We were worried about you" Emily said looking at the ground.

"We thought something had happened to you" Aria added angrily.

"We thought you were taken hostage by A or something " Ali added

"Yeah but good to know you've just been taken hostage by Toby" Hanna said comically

"I told you she was fine" Hanna added to the other girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine so...bye" she said angrily.

 **Please Review! I really do appreciate and listen to them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Requested. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

 **The Masturbation Series**

 **Toby teaches Spencer to masturbate**

Spencer and Toby were in a heated make-out in her bed. Spencer was surprised that he hadn't started fingering her since they were already well acquainted with third base.

"I'm horny" she whimpered in his ear.

"I'm going to make you cum" he said his hand finding her clit almost immediately "I'm gonna make you cum all over yourself"

"Oh! Don't stop! Don't stop!" She yelled gripping the bed sheets as she humped his hand.

Spencer was about to cum all over his hand when all of sudden she woke up to find out she was humping air and that Toby wasn't here in bed with her. She whimpered loudly. She reached for her phone. She put it back down when she realized it was nearly 1 AM. She could do this herself she thought, even though she never had before. She slipped her hand into her panties. She was so wet! She rubbed her clit. How did Toby do it? She thought. Come on she pleaded as she furiously rubbed her clit. She finally surrendered picking up her phone and calling Toby.

"I need you" she whimpered into the phone. "I'm so horny...I...I...god I've never been this horny before, please come over"

"I'll be right there" he said firmly.

When Toby walked into her room he couldn't help but laugh at how sorry and pathetic Spencer looked. She was in one of his tshirts with a pair of pale pink lacey panties.

"I'm sorry...I...I...I tried..." She whined. He came over and slipped his hand inside her. His dick stiffened at the feel of her wetness.

"How'd you get this wet?" He exclaimed. "Were you watching a dirty movie? How long did you try?"

"I'm not answering any questions until you put your fingers in me" she said pointedly.

"Oh I'm not going to be putting my fingers in you tonight" he replied.

"What? Why?" She asked whimpering.

"Because you are going to masturbate, and you're going to make yourself cum." He answered.

He stripped down to his boxers and and got into the bed pulling Spencer into his lap.

"By the way I'm getting the works after this" he said taking her hands.

He took two of her fingers and easily slipped them into her wet core. He took two fingers from her other hand and put them on her clit.

"Rub" he ordered "do what feels good"

After a few minutes Spencer got discouraged and stopped. He pushed the two fingers back into her and forced her over onto her stomach. He slipped the two fingers back to her clit.

"You're going too easy on yourself" he explained. "When you jerk me off, don't you have to really pound it?" She nodded.

"You got to really give it" Toby explained "you really do have to fuck yourself"

She started rubbing again, "hump your hands the way you hump mine when I do it"

Spencer knew exactly what he meant. She panted hard and her arms shook as she rubbed circles on her clit and her pussy spasmed around her fingers. She grunted and groaned.

"Uhhhh" she moaned when she was done.

"Ok" Toby said "I want you to do it again, show me you got it." Spencer repeated it this time screaming audibly as she came.

"Thank you" she panted kissing Toby.

"You don't need to thank me, you're going to jerk me off, then suck me off, then suck my balls and then I'm going to jerk off onto your tits"

"After that I'll do anything you want" she panted.

 **Toby catches Spencer Masturbating**

Toby POV

Toby knocked on the back door of Spencer's house. He wanted to surprise her since he wasn't supposed to be back for another four days. When she didn't answer he let himself in and started walking upstairs. He knew her parents were out of town and he was unbearably horny. He had texted Spencer a little while ago and she told him after multiple flirty texts that she had to study and she stopped texting him back. He was one step from the top when he heard Spencer's moaning. She would be so embarrassed if she knew he was here listening to this. He thought about waiting it out and pretending he didn't hear but he wanted to see her doing it. Furthermore he wanted to make a few orgasms in her pussy too.

Spencer POV

She laid down on the bed and tried to relax. She needed to get rid of the throbbing between her legs or she wouldn't be able to study. She was being practical she told herself. She wasn't indulging she reasoned, she needed this. She was almost to the big O when Toby burst through the door. She froze but didn't move her hands. His eyes stared taking her all in. Toby walked over and pulled her hands out. He pulled her panties down as he steadfastly gave her oral. Before she could come he stood up and forced her to stand as well. He put one and then the other leg over his shoulders. She was panting and yelped in surprise as he started spanking her while he ate her out.

"Yes yes uhhhhhhhhh yes god yes!" She screamed as she came.

"I'm going to make you cum repeatedly all over this house" he said feeling his dick throb.

"Yes please" she moaned.

 **Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I was just going to write a quick author's note saying that there is still 2-3 days left of the Spoby sex slave week and I could use some ideas of what Spoby should do. However I didn't want to post a chapter and then everybody be like "it's a lame ass authors note" so here's a little one shot. Please Review and send Spoby sex ideas!**

Toby parked the truck at the club. They were meeting her father for dinner. He'd had a devious smile on his face since they left the loft. All of a sudden Toby kissed her furiously as he started fingering her hard. She didn't think much of it other than naughty fun until Toby pulled his fingers out before she could reach the O

"Come on Spencer" Toby said getting out of the truck "daddy's waiting" he said with an evil grin opening her door and taking her hand

"No, Toby this isn't funny, please get back in the truck and finish me" she begged. That spot in between her legs throbbed. "Toby, please" she begged "please, I'll do anything you want me to do tonight, just please"

"Come on" Toby said with finality, pulling her out of the truck "you horny little thing" he whispered into her ear.

"I hate you" she whimpered

"You love me" he whispered low into her ear "especially when I lay you down on my bed and sl..."

"Spencer! Toby! Over here!" Mr. Hastings called the two over. Spencer squeezed her legs together, she was so horny, and Toby knew it too, damn him for doing this to her.

"Hi, dad!" She said with as much as enthusiasm as she could muster. She watched as the two men shook hands, thank god they're right handed Spencer thought.

"So Toby how's work been?" Mr. Hastings asked cheerfully

"Busy" he said "I've had to work long, hard hours, but I know it'll be worth it later on" he added turning and kissing Spencer's temple.

Spencer rolled her eyes, he was trying to kill her.

"Spencer, you have a hard working young man here, I approve" Mr. Hastings said. Spencer just smiled.

Spencer decided if Toby was going to torture her she would torture him right back. She sent him a text "Daddy wouldn't approve if he knew all the dirty, naughty things you've done to his little girl"

She watched as he gulped reading the text. He quickly closed out of it. "So Spence, have you decided between UPenn and NYU?" Mr. Hastings asked turning the conversation to Spencer. "I don't know, I mean UPenn used to be my dream but the thought of living in NYC is awfully appealing, plus it's not like I wouldn't have people there"

"What do you think?" He asked Toby

"I think that people will need stuff built in NYC and Philly, I just want Spencer to be happy"

She sent him another text "if you wanted me to be happy you'd shove your fingers into me until I come"

Toby almost choked on his soda.

"Spencer, who are you texting?" Her dad asked for once noticing what she was doing.

"Uh I'm texting Hanna, me, Toby, Hanna and Caleb are seeing a movie later" she lied.

Toby opened the text from Spencer "You're going to fuck me so hard tonight, aren't you?" He could feel himself getting harder

"Well I'm honored the two of you took the time to have dinner with me" Mr. Hastings said "I don't want to keep you from your friends" Spencer nearly jumped out of the chair. "He's right Toby it's not nice to keep people waiting"

"Spencer we aren't supposed to meet them for another half-hour and Hanna is always twenty minutes late" Toby chastised "don't be rude to your father" he said pulling her back to her chair, once she was sitting again he put her hand in his lap so she could feel his erection.

She pulled her hand away and about thirty seconds later he got another text from Spencer "should I tell my father I want to leave so you can fuck my brains out, or would that be rude?"

Toby put his hand over his mouth before texting back "alright you horny little slut, what are you going to do for me, say the right thing and we'll leave"

She texted back quickly "Anything, baby, I'll do ANYTHING"

Toby was intrigued by "ANYTHING" but texted back "sorry not good enough, think about it baby, you know what I want"

Spencer looked at him helplessly, she had no idea what he wanted, they'd done everything sexual a couple could do, hand jobs, oral, normal(in various positions and locations), he'd even gotten her tipsy enough one night to convince her to try anal, he'd joked 3 or 4 weeks ago after they'd gone at like rabbits for hours that they had done it on every surface of the loft...

Spencer gave him a knowing look "you kinky boy" she thought.

"Well, I'm glad you both joined me for dinner, and Spence, I just want to say that you've been through so much, and I'm so proud of you, you really are a good girl."

"Thank you, daddy that means so much" she beamed but Toby could see her typing, then he got a text "Daddy's good little girl wants you to fuck her in your truck"

Toby pulled out his phone "Caleb just texted me and said him and Hanna just left so we should get going" he pulled Spencer to her feet.

"You kids have fun" he said smiling at them. Oh daddy you have no idea.

Spencer whimpered on the way to the truck "you didn't have to do this, to get me to agree to have sex in your truck, all you had to do was ask" she pouted

"Do you have any idea how good this is gonna feel?" He asked mischievously "since I made you wait for it"

Toby drove to a pull off point that was surrounded by trees and stopped the truck before hopping out, he stood there in front of her undoing his pants.

"Lay down" he growled she did as he said and he yanked her panties off "say it" he demanded

"Toby" she moaned "I'm so horny, fuck me"

He slammed into her, he knew this would be quick. She moaned "Toby, oh Toby yes fuck me it feels so good fuck me faster"

He rammed into her quickly "oh yes harder! Faster!

He grabbed her breasts as he pumped into her harder.

"Come on baby come for me" Toby said to her sending her over the edge, Spencer took him with with her, pleasure echoing through both their bodies "Please don't stop!" She begged "do it again make me explode again"

Toby pictured her naked in the shower, him running his soaped up hands on all of her body, in attempt to hold his erection.

He pumped into her more, she should be still sensitive she should come again quickly.

Toby grabbed onto the side of the seat as he slammed into her "do you know how long I have wanted to do this to you?" Spencer's mouth opened to speak but a loud moan came out instead "I've wanted to fuck you in this truck since the day you gave it to me" he told her. "My horny girl needs satisfying does she?" Toby said naughtily he slammed into her rapidly letting her scream loudly. Soon they both had come again

 **Please Review! Don't forget to send in sex ideas! Think hot, think steamy, think raunchy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok Guys and Gals here's another chapter! I haven't been feeling well so it's been hard to write as much but I'm trying. I'm going to write everyone's requests as soon as I can. I really appreciate those of you who have taken time to write reviews! I especially appreciate the long and detailed reviews. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

 **WARNING: VIOLENT CONTENT**

Spencer walked up to Toby nuzzling his chest and whimpering. He put his arm around her.

"I know baby" he said rubbing her back. The girls were still standing there gawking at them. Didn't they get that they wanted to be left alone?

"Guys, how about you all have breakfast together tomorrow?" He said eager to get them to leave. "A late breakfast" he added he had plans for Spencer.

"Ok" they all grumbled.

"Good" Toby said closing the door in their faces.

He grabbed the blanket that was covering up his favorite view.

"No" Spencer said resisting holding on to the blanket.

Toby yanked it away from her as the stinging bite of a hard slap hit her ass. He grabbed her by the back of her neck bringing her face to his.

"You don't say no to me!" He growled. "I'm going to order food and after we eat daddy will bathe his little girl ok?"

"No I want to take one now!" She said stubbornly until her face dropped with the realization of what she said. She pleaded apologetically with her eyes but it was too late. Toby wrapped an arm around her front and bent her forward.

He brought his hand down hard on her left ass cheek. "You!" He then spanked her right as cheek "don't!" He alternated sides. "Say! No! To! Me!"

"I think I've been going too easy on you" he boomed "no more". She violently shook her head. He pulled her into the bedroom.

"Get on your knees!" He yelled. When she didn't comply immediately he spanked her again. "NOW!"

She got down on her knees. Toby dropped his pants and shoved his thick hard cock in her mouth.

"You don't get to stop until you've sucked me dry" he said.

He violently pumped her head back and forth. She gagged a few times but Toby was relentless.

"Mmmm" she whimpered, it appeared a struggle for her to stay upright. Toby knew she was tired from the day they'd had already. After he'd been emptied he reached for Spencer. He picked her up like a baby and carried her to the bed.

"Just rest baby" he said laying light kisses on her neck and behind her ear. "Daddy's gonna take care of you, Daddy's gonna make it all better"

He planted a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth to kiss him deeply. Toby got hard at the feel of her naked body against his. He wrapped his arms around her letting the passion grow. Finally he broke away.

"Rest baby, I'm ordering food" he said. She was mostly asleep when Toby returned to the room. Toby laid down next to her. He kissed her breasts.

"Mmmm Toby" she moaned. He lightly rubbed her clit. She moaned contentedly.

"You like that?" Toby asked as he speeded up.

"Yes, mmmm" she moaned. Her eyes were still closed. Toby wondered if she thought she was dreaming. He slipped a finger in her. He moved it in and out slowly.

"Uhhh" she moaned. Toby knew she was getting horny again.

"Oh you like that don't you?" He teased.

"Yes" she moaned "don't stop"

"Do you want another finger?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" She moaned. Toby inserted another finger rubbing back and forth. He then went back to sucking on her nipples while he continued fingering her.

"Oh, uhhh, make love to me" she moaned. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I guess you're just gonna have to wait, that's the food" Toby said getting up and leaving her wanting.

"Don't get up" he said as he walked out the door. He came in a few minutes later carrying a box full of cartons.

"Is someone joining us, that can't be all for us?" Spencer asked.

"It is" he said with an evil smile. He opened the container of lo mein and put some on a fork dangling it for Spencer to eat. Next he put some on Spencer's stomach. He nipped and sucked at her stomach as he ate it.

"Uhh" Spencer sighed.

He then opened a container of orange glaze for the orange chicken. He put a finger in it.

"I got the orange chicken, it's your favorite right?" He asked Spencer nodded.

"Open your mouth" he instructed. He stuck his glaze covered finger into her mouth.

"Mmmm" she moaned as she sucked it. He then got a piece of chicken, dunking it in the sauce and feeding it to her. Then he took another piece dunked it in the sauce and then dabbed the sauce on her nipples. He ate the piece of chicken and then sucked the sauce off her nipples. This continued until the lo mein and chicken were gone. Spencer whimpered as Toby went back to fingering her. She scrunched her eyes up she was so horny she didn't know how much she could take. All of a sudden Toby grabbed something off the tray and before Spencer knew what was happening a long hot stick was being pushed into her.

"What is that?!" she said panicking.

"An egg roll" he said.

"You stuck an egg roll in my pussy?!" she asked half freaked out and half turned on.

"Yeah" he said pulling it out and taking a bite.

Then Toby grabbed the cup of orange glaze and dipped his penis into it. Then he had Spencer suck all of it off.

"Ok" Toby said kissing her and picking up the bag of fortune cookies. "A little cookie, a little fuckie, and then it will be bath and massage time."

Spencer opened her fortune cookie and glared at Toby.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You will get the reward you've been waiting for." Spencer said reading her fortune aloud.

Toby chuckled.

"That's appropriate, come here" he said kissing her. He slipped inside her. He pumped into her steadily, after awhile the building began.

"Oh, ohh, ohhhh, ohhh you're right there, oh you got me uhhhh" she moaned curling her shaking legs around his waist. She dug her nails into his ass grinding against him.

"Yes, yes, there, right fucking there, don't move, don't you dare fucking move" Spencer moaned cumming.

As Spencer started to come down Toby smacked her in the face. He yanked on her hair.

"You talk to me like that again, and I'm going to tie you to this bed, and LITERALLY fuck you all day long."he growled.

"I'm sorry" she said pouting. Toby kissed her.

"Let's get you in the bath" he said leading her to the bathroom. He ran the bath and they both got in. He rubbed her back with soap and then her ass. She moaned in relief as he massaged the muscles she'd strained all day for his pleasure. She moaned as he rubbed her ass. When all her muscles had been attended to he went to fingering her.

"Oh Toby! Yes! Oh God! You're making me cum. Oh yeah I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Yeah baby!" She moaned.

"I think it's time to put you to bed isn't it baby girl" Toby asked kissing her neck.

"Yes daddy" she said innocently.

 **Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I finally did another chapter. Honestly I had a chapter all planned out for you guys but I wasn't feeling it, and I didn't think you guys would like it, so basically this is the chapter after that chapter. Maybe I'll back track, maybe not I don't know. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review! Also if you could review some of my other stories if you haven't. I have really been lacking motivation and inspiration.**

 **What you need to know: Toby and Spencer were having a lot of sex and Spencer was tired and didn't want to go anymore so she used their "safe word" and now she thinks he's mad that she used it and really he's mad at himself because he didn't think she would ever need to use it with him. (Obviously that's a horrible summary but oh well)**

Aria, Hanna, Ali, and Emily were sitting at the grill waiting for Spencer. She was supposed to meet them at 10:30, it was 10:52.

"Guys" Aria started "I've been doing a lot of research for my women's study course that I'm taking at Hollis."

When no one said anything she went on.

"I think Spencer and Toby have an abusive relationship" Aria said.

"Are you nuts?!" Hanna blurted out.

"Toby loves Spencer" Emily said.

"I don't know you guys" Ali said unsuredly.

"He's keeping her from us, the bruises on her body..." Aria said.

Hanna shook her head.

"Toby wouldn't hurt a fly" Emily said defending him.

"Do I need to remind you how homecoming ended" Aria said quietly, she was upset that they weren't taking her seriously.

Emily gulped.

"What happened at homecoming?" Ali asked.

"Toby took Emily to homecoming last year" Aria said.

"Oh I bet they were such a cute couple!" Ali squealed

"They were" Aria agreed "until he put her in the hospital"

"What?!" Ali asked.

"It was an accident" Emily pouted sadly.

"We need to talk to Spencer" Aria said

"Talk to me about what?" Spencer asked popping up behind them.

When no one said anything Hanna said

"Caleb knows this guy that can get us in Zed, that club in Philly. We were thinking of all of us going tomorrow night."

"Oh, I'll have to talk to Toby he said something about going to that film festival in Bradbury" Spencer said "I'll call him"

Spencer walked off into the bathroom.

"Since when can't she talk to Toby in front of us" Aria said begrudgingly. The girls followed standing outside the bathroom.

"Do you want to go or not!" She asked

"No, we don't have to go if you don't want to"

"I'm sorry" she said choking back a sob.

"Toby? Toby?" She said indicating that Toby had hung up on her. Spencer burst into tears.

Hanna and Emily pulled Aria and Ali back to the table.

"We shouldn't be listening to that" Emily said.

"She'll talk to us when she's ready" Hanna said.

Spencer came out a minute later.

"He didn't answer, I'll ask him later" she said.

"What's going on with you and Toby?" Aria asked.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked like she was completely oblivious.

"She means that little spectacle that we walked in on yesterday" Hanna said cutting off Aria "why were you walking around his apartment naked like you were in a HBO after dark movie?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Spencer said with a smirk. "We had some afternoon delight and then fell asleep naked. I was half asleep and I didn't know you guys were there, I was looking for round two" she said sipping the raspberry ice tea they had ordered for her.

Just then Emily's phone beeped.

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend." Emily said to Aria.

"Why?" She asked.

"He wants me to close tonight" Emily groaned.

"You want me to talk to him?" Aria asked.

"No, no" Emily said "I don't want any favoritism"

After brunch Spencer went back to Toby's loft. Toby was sitting on the couch watching football.

"Hey baby" she said tentatively.

"Hey" he said.

She sat down next to him. She nuzzled his neck. She sucked on his earlobe.

"I love you" she said as she rubbed his chest. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

"I almost forgot" she said getting up from the couch. She turned on the CD player playing "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. She unbuckled the belt that held her sweater together. She slipped it off slowly as she sashayed over to him. She straddled his lap rubbing her crotch against his.

"I better get naked before daddy has to spank me for being a bad girl" she said popping the first button on her dress. She kissed him as the second and third buttons came undone. She grabbed him by the hair and pushed his face into her breasts. Spencer grabbed his hand and rubbed her sex through the her panties.

"See Toby clothes can be fun sometimes" she said as she moaned. "I been wanting to strip for you all week" she moaned undoing two more buttons. She stood up and turned around. She rubbed her ass back and forth over his crotch.

"Oh yeah, I can feel that hard cock" she teased. "It's hard just for me isn't it?" She whimpered. Toby knew she was just as horny as he was.

"You're about to cum in your pants for me aren't you?" She teased. Spencer undid the rest of the buttons letting the dress fall to the floor. Her thin little panties were all that stood between him and pleasure.

"Please take them off, make this torture end" he begged pulling out his huge boner. She got down on her knees and sucked his dick until right before he came. She took her panties off and kneeled over his lap.

"There" she said "now you don't have to spank me for being a bad girl" she teased. Toby tried to pull her down on him but she resisted.

"There's just one little problem" she said. She pushed her fingers into her pussy as she began masturbating in front of him. "I am a bad girl."

Toby was speechless.

"Spank and fuck your dirty little slut"

She demanded.

Toby slammed her down on him, hard and fast.

"Oh god, Toby!" She yelled "oh yeah, oh yeah, fuck me, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum all over your dick!" She panted.

"Uhhhhhh, uhhhhh, oh yeah" she screamed loudly as she and Toby came.

That night as Emily was closing, she heard quite a ruckus upstairs. It sounded like dishes and books were being thrown. She even thought she heard Spencer crying. Not sure what to do she called the girls. They got there quickly and decided to intervene.

"Guys, I don't think we should go up there" Hanna said worriedly. It was too late so she followed behind them.

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys I hope this chapter is everything you have been hoping for! Enjoy! Please Review! I'm going to say 10 reviews to update because these chapters are really time consuming.**

The girls walked up to Toby's loft.

"I really don't think we should go in there" Hanna uttered one last time before Aria burst into the loft, with Emily and Ali right behind her, Hanna finally trailed in a couple steps behind. It took a minute to adjust their eyes to what they were seeing.

*2 hours earlier*

"Mmmm" Toby moaned kissing Spencer's bare back. "Smells good"

Spencer was preparing Toby's favorite meal, or she was trying to at least. Every time she turned around Toby was grabbing or kissing or squeezing. She put the steaks in the marinade and had started to peel the potatoes.

"Toby! You're going to make me cut myself" she teased when he slipped his fingers into her from behind.

"No I won't" he said as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her. "Because you're going to be careful and focus on what you're doing."

Spencer tried to ignore his fingers moving in and out of her. When Toby had sped up ever so slightly she put the peeler down surrendering to Toby. Spencer started breathing heavily. Toby twisted his fingers back and forth. Spencer let out a whimper. Toby began pushing his fingers in and out again. Spencer licked her lips before letting out a moan.

"You're right" Toby said pulling his fingers out of her and wiping the wetness on her ass "I'm distracting you" Toby said.

"Now make my dinner!" Toby said smacking her ass.

Spencer was about to protest when he smacked her ass again. "Don't make Daddy punish you"

Spencer shook her ass around the kitchen as she tended to dinner. When she got the potatoes into the pot of boiling water Toby grabbed her and bent her over the counter. He pushed his dick into Spencer, he grabbed her hips pounding into her.

"Don't cum" Toby said.

"What?!" Spencer cried.

"If you cum, I'm going to spank you" Toby said. She bit down, her knuckles braced against the counter.

"Please daddy" Spencer begged.

"No" Toby said firmly.

"Please, daddy!" She moaned loudly. "I've been a good girl." Her legs started to shake.

"I said no!" Toby said firmly "you don't cum until daddy says so and daddy said no"

All of a sudden Toby pulled out of her and she fell to the floor. Toby grabbed her by the loose bun her hair was in and quickly put his dick in her mouth. He moved her head back and forth.

"Oh you're such a good girl" Toby said as Spencer deep-throated him. "You're my naughty dirty slut aren't you?" Toby asked. Spencer nodded as he pushed his dick back down her throat.

"Finish making dinner so daddy can treat you right" Toby said pulling her to her feet.

"Did I do good daddy?" Spencer asked as Toby ate his dinner.

"It's delicious baby" Toby said "finger yourself"

"What?!" She squealed.

"You have my permission" Toby said "don't make yourself cum tho, that's for me"

Spencer trailed her hand down to her center. She touched it gently. Toby was watching her closely. Finally he pushed his plate out of the way.

"Come here baby" he said rubbing the table.

Spencer laid on the table in front of Toby. She reached up grabbing the chair above her head. Toby gently rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Please daddy" she whimpered "I need it"

Spencer tried to control her breathing. She was gripping the chair so hard it made her hands ache.

"You need it?" He teased. Toby bent down slowly licking her clit side to side and then up and down.

"How bad do you need it?" He asked between licks.

"Real bad" she whimpered.

He then alternated between licking her clit and pushing his tongue into her. Finally he pushed two fingers into her as he slipped his tongue all over her clit.

"Are you going to cum?" Toby asked seriously.

"No" Spencer whimpered "not until you say"

"Good girl" he said as he moaned between her thighs. "Cum for daddy"

She wriggled on the table as Toby sucked her clit and fingered her.

"Oh please" Spencer begged as Toby sucked and fingered. She felt her spine begin to stiffen. She was breathing heavily. She was seconds from cumming violently hard.

"Ahhhhh" she cried as the pleasure started. Bursts of pleasure exploded through her body.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes" she panted through gritted teeth. "Oh daddy" she sighed as she collapsed back onto the table.

Toby stood up and dropped his sweatpants before climbing on top of her. He put his feet on the chair loudly pushing it back into the wall. He grabbed onto the table with one hand as he held the small of her back with the other one. Spencer bit her lip as Toby pushed in and out of her. Spencer wrapped her legs around Toby's waist.

"I'm all yours daddy" she moaned.

"You're making daddy so happy" Toby moaned. He grunted as he worked their pelvises together.

"Uhhhh, uhhhhh, uhhh" she moaned as she felt the building start again. She grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into his back.

"That's a good little whore" Toby said. "You love when daddy pounds his dick into you, don't you?"

"Yes daddy" she moaned.

"You love the way daddy's cock feels inside you, don't you" Toby teased.

"Yes daddy" Spencer whimpered "I need your cock everyday"

Toby panted. "You're mine" he said as he buried his cock into her. Toby grunted as he felt Spencer's insides contract around him.

"I love to make your tight little pussy cum" he said kissing her. She accidentally kicked over the chair next to Toby's chair but neither of them cared. Toby picked her up and carried her to the kitchen counter where they knocked over dinners empty pots and pans before he laid her down on the kitchen floor. He pounded into her.

"Such a good little girl, daddy is pleased." Toby moaned. He pulled out of her before either of them could orgasm. He laid his head on her stomach as he caressed her breasts. They both laid there on the cool floor trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, Spencer" Toby said looking up at her. She lifted her head up looking into his blue eyes. "I love you too" she replied.

"Ok" he said pulling her up into his arms. He carried her to his desk. He pounded into her quickly. She started to shake as he slowed to kiss her. Spencer grabbed onto the books on his desk and threw them onto the floor. She curled her fingers into his hair as he thrusted into her.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she let out as she came. Toby pulled out as he kissed her. Toby opened up the drawer of his desk. He pulled out rope out. She looked at it, it was the same rope from the other day, the day when she had used her safe word. A thrill went up her spine and she didn't know if it was fear or excitement.

"Do you trust me?" Toby asked.

"Yes" Spencer breathed.

"Put your hands out together in front of you" Toby ordered and Spencer obeyed. Toby tied her wrists together so much that she couldn't barely move her hands. Then he guided her over to the couch.

"Get on all fours" he demanded. With Toby's help she got into the position he wanted. He got behind her and slowly and steadily started pumping into her. Spencer moaned as Toby speeded up. He pushed her down so only her ass was sticking her up in the air. With the little movement she could she grabbed onto the cushions of the couch. Toby wrapped her hair around his hand holding her head to the couch. Then he grabbed the arm of the couch above Spencer's head. He was pounding into her deeply now. Spencer was whimpering and Toby was breathing hard. They never heard the door open.

"Cum for daddy" Toby demanded of Spencer.

Almost as if on cue Spencer's walls began spasming.

"Oh! Daddy!" Spencer moaned loudly as she rubbed her ass up against him. "It feels so good"

They were panting coming down from their high.

"Oh my god!" Arias voice said startling them. They looked over to see Spencer's four besties staring and gawking at them

 **Please Review! 10 reviews to update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter! I hope you all like it. Please Review!**

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Toby yelled in surprise. He pulled out of Spencer and stood up pulling Spencer up too.

"We are so sorry" Emily said. Toby wrapped a blanket around Spencer's naked body and untied her hands. Aria looked like she was about to say something then stopped. They looked around at the mess trying not to look at their friends. Toby had put a book up covering herself.

"You guys don't know how to knock?!" Spencer yelled.

"For the record I told them not to come up here" Hanna interjected.

"We thought Toby was abusing you" Emily said looking ashamed.

"And we were right" Aria yelled. "Didn't you see he had her tied up like some animal."

"What we do is our business" Toby said

"You can't just walk in like you own the place Spencer yelled.

"Let's go you guys" Ali said "we were trying to help but we ended up interrupting Spencer and Toby having a private moment so..."

"That wasn't a private moment that was a scene out of American Horror Story" Aria yelled. The girls gasped.

"Wow" Spencer said looking very hurt. She started walking towards Toby's bedroom.

"Spence, I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that" Aria pleaded.

"Go fuck your teacher!" Spencer yelled and the girls gasped again as tears began to fall down Arias cheeks.

"You guys let yourselves in, you can let yourselves out" Toby said walking into the bedroom slamming the door and they heard a distinct click. With nothing else to do they left.

"I'm sorry I didn't lock the door" Toby said wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her eye lids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips and neck.

"Let me taste how wet I got you" Toby said kneeling down and spreading her legs.

He moaned as he licked her wet center.

"I love you Toby" Spencer said curling her fingers into his hair.

*Meanwhile* 

"Guys what are we going to do?!" Ali asked Hanna and Emily. "Aria and Spencer may never talk to each other again"

"They'll work it out." Emily said

"Yeah they're like Summer and Marisa" Hanna said.

The next day Spencer knocked on Ezra's door. Mrs. Montgomery had told her she could find Aria there.

Ezra opened the door. He sighed when he saw it was Spencer.

"I don't know what you said to her but she's been crying all night" Ezra said letting her in.

Aria looked up at Spencer.

"Ezra can you go down to the bakery down around the corner and get some muffins please?" Aria said swiping at her eyes.

The sat there for a few minutes waiting for the other one to talk.

"Look" Spencer said "I know what you saw may have been a bit unusual, and I'm sure I'm probably the last person you ever thought you would see like that, but what Toby and I do in bed or in this case on the couch, is nobody's business. I'm sorry about what I said to you though, that was a low blow. You didn't deserve that"

"I'm sorry too" Aria said "I'm the last one that should be judging someone's personal life"

"Well I'm not just someone, I'm your best friend, and if I thought Ezra was doing what you thought Toby was doing I would have kicked his ass." Spencer said with a small smile.

Aria smiled and they hugged.

"So we're all going to that club tonight, I hope you and Ezra will join us." Spencer said.

Aria nodded.

The gang all drove into the city and met at the club. They were all drinking and having fun.

Spencer grinded her ass into Toby's crotch. She could feel his boner and was enjoying teasing him. She grabbed his hands putting them on her breasts as she bent over pushing her ass into him. Toby took her challenge as he rubbed her clit under her dress. He had once again insisted she not wear any panties.

"You're asking for a raunchy quickie in the nearest place possible" Toby said in her ear. He could feel her body start to shake. He took her into the bathroom pulling her into a stall. He closed the door and pushed her up against it. He pulled down one side of her dress sucking on her breast. He hiked one of her legs up around his hips gripping her ass tightly as he pumped into her. She was moaning loudly but Toby didn't care. He sunk into her all the way down, filling every inch of her. He stayed there not moving. She whimpered completely at his mercy.

"What do you say?" Toby asked knowing there were people in the bathroom.

"Please daddy, I know it was wrong of me to tease you on the dance floor" Spencer cried.

Her leg slipped down off his hip so she was standing again. He pushed her hard up against the door. He pushed into her without pulling out of her. He pumped his hips into her hips. Her ass slid up the door as he pushed their bodies together so much her feet kept leaving the floor. They were both panting and screaming as they came at the same time. As Spencer tired body slumped against the door she heard women cheering. They were both blushing as they came out of the stall. Toby quickly exited the restroom and Spencer not knowing what to do went wash her hands.

"You are one lucky women" the lady next to her said.

"Hell yeah you are" said a woman about Spencer's age.

Spencer smiled as she left the bathroom.

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh, so I know that it has been months and months since I updated this and some of you probably thought I'd given up on ever updating this again but fear not because here is another chapter. I really hope you like it and I would appreciate if you would review and give me feedback. 10 reviews to update. If you haven't already you guys should totally check out my new stories. Also you should definitely be following me on tumblr if you aren't already. i answer asks, post excerpts, hold votes for the next chapter to be updated, etc. its good times.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A DD/LG**

Spencer woke up naked in Toby's bed. She was covered by a poofy comforter. She could hear Toby moving about doing something. She let out a contented sigh as she stretched. She sat up to see Toby going through her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" She laughed

"I'm looking for lingerie for you to wear. He tossed her a pair of black panties and a black strapless bra. She stood up and put them on.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now you can put this on" he said giving her a kiss as he handed her a garment bag.

"Toby this is gorgeous!" She squealed as she pulled the black dress out of the bag.

"I'm glad you like it" he said with a smirk.

"Where did you g..." She started "...Hanna" she said as Toby answered her unasked question at the same time.

"I don't know how I feel about you and Hanna going shopping for clothes that turn you on." Spencer said jokingly.

"You have nothing to worry about" he said as he nuzzled her neck. "Put it on"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see" he said mysteriously.

They finished getting ready, Toby took her hand and grabbed a duffle bag and they were off.

"What's in the bag" she asked.

"So eager" he teased "we'll be there soon enough"

Toby drove to the most expensive hotel around. He took her in leading her to the restaurant that was located downstairs.

"Order something light" he demanded. She frowned there were so many good things on the menu. Her frown turned into a pout.

"We're spending the night here" he said "you can order whatever you want after"

"After what?" Spencer asked eagerly with a grin.

"You'll see" he said "no decide what you're ordering"

"I'm too excited to eat" she whined.

"If you don't eat, then I'll take you home and you'll have a very different night" he said glaring at her.

"Ok, can I get the chicken and broccoli?" She asked.

"Yes" he said. He ordered the steak. They ate in silence. Spencer kept fidgeting not knowing what Toby had in store.

"Would either of you like dessert?"

The waiter asked as he took their plates.

"No" Toby said firmly "we'll take the check"

"I suppose I can get dessert after too" she grumbled.

"There is a box of chocolate covered strawberries for you waiting in our room upstairs." He said angrily. "This is supposed to be a reward for you for being good all week. One more complaint and we'll go home and I'll punish the hell out of you"

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'll be good"

He took her hand and led her upstairs. Once they were in the room he took her face in his hands.

"How lucky am I to have such a loving and giving woman to call mine." He said caressing her cheek and then he pulled her into a kiss. They settled into the armchair wrapped themselves around each other. He broke the kiss so he could feed her strawberries.

"I love you Toby" she said.

"I love you too Spencer" he said.

After a few minutes of making out he pulled away from the kiss.

"Take your dress and bra off and go lay on the bed" he ordered. She complied easily.

When she had done this he sat in a chair across from the bed.

"Touch yourself" he ordered. He could see the confusion on her face. She slipped her hand into her panties.

"No, outside your panties to start" he corrected. She did as he said.

"Good girl" he said praising her. She whimpered and writhed on the bed.

"Please, I need more!" She cried to Toby.

"Go inside your panties" he said. She let out long whimpers as she finally sunk her fingers inside. Her whimpers got louder and he could hear the sound of her fingers moving in and out of her wetness.

"Daddy I'm gonna cum!" She whimpered.

"Not yet little girl" he said getting up from the chair and pulling her hands up over her head.

"You stay that way" he ordered as he grabbed the duffle bag. He pulled out two sets of cuffs. He cuffed her hands together above her head and attached them to the bed and moved to cuff her legs to the bed separately so her legs were wide open.

"Spencer" Toby said seriously. "About what happened the other day, don't be afraid to use your safe word. I won't be mad. What will make me mad is if you don't use it and you need to, I'm going to be pushing your limits tonight and I need you to be able to tell me if it's too much."

"I will use it if I need to. I promise" she said quietly.

"Ok, now where were we?" he said. He began by palming her breasts and sucking on them. Spencer sucked in a sharp breath when toby bit down gently on her nipples.

He trailed kisses down her stomach and then on her thighs as she whimpered.

"Please daddy I need to cum" she whined. He rubbed her clit furiously.

"Come on baby, let it go, cum for daddy" he ordered as spencer went over the edge. Before she could even recover his mouth was on her clit. He alternated between sucking and licking and he could tell spencer was trying to clench her muscles as much as she could.

"Oh God, Daddy! DADDY!" she panted trying to catch her breath. "That was amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it baby but I'm not even close to done with you my precious little one" he said. "Daddy hasn't even gotten his hands wet yet."

With that toby sunk two fingers into her.

"Oh you're so wet, it's making me so fucking horny" he growled. "I'm going to make you cum quickly and then I'm going to fuck hell out of you" he said. He pumped his fingers in and out before he sunk them all the way in curling them to her gspot. Spencer screamed uncontrollably as she squirted all over the sheets. Spencer had barely recovered when toby was pushing himself in between her legs.

"Oh god yes" he growled. He pumped into her steadily.

"You feel so fucking good, I love fucking you" he panted.

"Oh daddy, it feels so good, please don't stop." She begged.

"I won't baby girl, tonight's about your pleasure" he said.

He started going faster as they got close.

"Come on baby girl, cum all over daddy's big hard cock" he said and spencer dissolved into a fit of moans. Toby then undid the cuffs for her feet and flipped her over before restraining her once again.

"Daddy has to give it to his baby girl in her favorite position" he said. He pushed into from behind.

"Daddy, I can't cum again" she whined

"You can princess and you will, daddy's going to make it happen" he said.

Spencer felt the building once again, this had to be the last time she thought she needed a break after this.

"Oh daddy, uhhhh fuck daddy, uggghhhhhh" she cried.

"Cum all over daddy" he ordered as she let out uncontrollable moans and screams.

"Daddy, I need a break please, I'm begging please" she pleaded.

"Ok little one, it's your night" he said. He unrestrained her arms and legs allowing her to stretch and put her arms around toby for a kiss.

They napped on the bed for about an hour. When Spencer woke up Toby was still sleeping she kissed him until he woke up.

"You ready for round two princess?" he asked sleepily.

He grabbed the cuffs and restrained her as he had before.

"Is everything you have planned for us tonight going to involve me being restrained because I really like holding you." She asked innocently.

"After this I won't restrain you again tonight ok?" She agreed.

Toby pulled out a vibrator.

"No, not a vibrator, please not that" she said as she wriggled on the bed as much as she could.

"You're going to enjoy this baby I promise" he assured.

"No" she shook her head violently.

Toby sighed.

"Do you really want me to not do this?" he asked. Spencer could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm just nervous, can we start slow?" she asked. Toby nodded and she took a relaxing breath.

Toby turned it on low and began teasing her. He would run it back and forth over her opening and clit then he'd put pressure on her clit and pulled it away before she could orgasm. After a while he turned the speed up and continued the torture.

"Daddy, I'm going to explode if I don't cum soon" she begged.

He turned the vibrator all the way up.

"Let's see how many orgasms you can have" he said laying it on her clit. This made her scream and squirm the little bit she was able to. He pulled out an identical vibrator and turned that up all the way.

He pressed one to her clit and one to her opening. She began moaning and screaming uncontrollably as he expected.

"That's right cum for daddy you little slut" he said "cum all over this bed"

He watched as she clenched and relaxed over and over again. He pulled the vibrators away and her body slacked against the bed.

"Baby?" he asked worriedly. He cupped her face in his hands. "Talk to me baby"

"That was so amazing" she panted. He undid her restraints and pulled her spent body into his arms.

"Rest my princess" he said as he laid down on the bed with her on top of him.

 **OK so spoby has one more day for the sex slave week and I would love it if you guys would submit some ideas of what they should do or a good way to end it, I have some ideas but I can always make it extra long. 10 reviews to update**


End file.
